


„Black‘s Swan‘s“

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Everything for Love, F/F, F/M, Jokes, Lies, Love, Love at First Sight, Misunderstandings, No Promises No Lies, Sex, Time Travel, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: There was no war...Everyone finished school...No Voldemort... No Deatheaters...A world were Bellatrix is Hermione's best friend...There were only two witches who fell in love... everybody saw that they liked each other... actually... The two of them decided to hate each other... to lie to themselves, and fight a private war...it was a war of two hearts...Muriel started a relationship with Gretel at school, and they lived together after school....where Gretel started to be a Bitch. A huge Bitch...And Muriel is either blind or stubborn... or both...Her best friends made a very strange decition to bring Muriel her happiness...Don't like... don't read.... it's an AU.... so yes... everything's different....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally aware that this is not everyone's fandom... but I like the idea of Muriel/Narcissa.... 
> 
> So... I will try to make this slow and beautiful.... and I really hope that there's somebody out there who likes that couple....

 

 

 

 

,,We`ve closed!" I said with my back to the front door, but then I heard a familiar voice:,, Even for a good friend?"

I turned around and faced her:,, My, my, my... If that isn`t Hermione-Bookworm-Know-it-all-Granger-since-a-few-years-Weasley?" i smirked, and she rolled her eyes. ,,The bookworm is old, you know?"

,,Not as old as I am, Granger."

,,I thought you knw, that I`m married."

,,I know. But I don`t care." I said, and with a wave of my wrist, the door behind her locked.

,,I know it`s been a while, since we saw us the last time, but I need your help...." she said, and I sat down on the counter of my shop. ,,Let me get this. You remember after five years of my existense, and you just entered my shop, and ask me for help?"

,,Muriel. I never forgot you, nor what was between us. But yes you`re right, I could`ve right you once in a while. I`m sorry about that."

,,Hermione I think you`ve forgotten, that I`m not resentful. So what-"

They were interrupted my a house elf who appeares infront of me. He bowed deeply, and said:,, Dobby is very sorry for interrupting, but Dobby`s Mistress is in the need of some Acromantula poison."

,,Tell your fucking Mistress that I don`t even have a single drop." I said to him, and he vanished with a bow.

,,You two are still don`t talk?"

,,Oh we do talk. Through our house elves." I said, and a second house elf appeares, before Hermione could say something. It was Trinky, my own house elf and she bowed deeper than Dobby infront of me, and she said:,, Gretel sent Trinky to ask when Mistress Muriel is coming home today?"

,,Tell her that I`m home soon. I have an important talk here. Thank you, Trinky." The house elf bowed and vanished.

,,Gretel? From... Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked, and I nodded, and counted with my fingers, from three down to zero, and looked at the fireplace in my shop, where green flames arrived.

Gretel stepped out of the flames and looked at me and Hermione. ,,Hermione. What a surprise..."

,,Gretel, Darling.. I already sent Trinky, to tell you-"

,,That you have an important talk over here, I know. But this is also my potion`s shop, so I thought it might be a customer."

,,I would have told Trinky, if it would have been a customer." I said and Hermione glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes.

,,Could you let us alone, Love?" I asked Gretel, and she scrutinized hermione, turned back to me and said: ,,Don`t be too late." And vanished through the fireplace.

,,Sometimes I want to throw something after her..." I muttered, and Hermione asked: ,,Is she always like that? I mean..."

,,Annoying? Yes..."

,,Please forgive me that question, but..."

,,I love her, Hermione. She`s my wife." I said, and Hermione stared at me in total disbelieve: ,,You are married?"

,,So are you, and you are married to a Weasley. Id you saw me looking at you, like you are a kind of insane, or something like that?"

,,No... it`s just... you are not the kind of marriage-person..." she was right with that. Absolutely right, to be honest...

 

Secret number one: I hate my wife.... I loved her. Once. In school... but after oure marriage she changed. Rapidly... and I didn`t know why that happened. She bought that shop with me together, because it was my dream to have an own shop. It was also my dream, to have a master degree. Actually. Actually is she the one with that degree. But I do not hate her for that.... she has to control everything, and I thought after a year, that this might be a Ravenclaw-thing. But it was not.... For Draco and Luna was it more the opposite: he had to watch that she wasn`t about to blow herself up...

 

 

,,Muriel?" Hermione ripped me out of my thoughts, and I asked her, what it was, that she needed my help, and she cleared her throat and said: ,,There`s that mission from my Department at the Ministry. We are searching the Acromantulas. They are lost since four years, and nobody knows why, nor where they are. Many Aurors and Witches and Wizards who are familiar with magical creatures had tried to find them, but nobody came back. We don`t know whether they`re dead or alive. But we know, that those spiders are important for potion`s masters..."

,,When will that trip be?"

,,Tomorrow..."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,If that works, she kills you. Maybe they both will kill you."

,,Ginny, I know... It wasn`t my idea... okay, a part of it. But Andromeda said, that her sister`s not rather happy... and Muriel isn`t happy either. I don`t know what happened to Gretel, but we have to do something. Muriel is one of our best freinds. Even if I didn`t met her for a few years... but she is not like that arrogant Bitch she play for everybody...."

,,And you think that she believes the story? Both of them?"

,,I don`t know, but the spiders are really gone, and no one knows where they are. What both of them do not know, is that Hogwarts has a lot of their poison..." Hermione said, and Ginny thought about it...

,,Let me get this clear... you try to lie to a witch who is skilled in legilimency and occlumecy and who is also a brilliant Duellist. And you try to lie to Muriel, who have had almost killed Lyra Bela... Bela.. what was her name?"

,,I have no idea, but Lyra tried to poison Narcissa, and Muriel lost her patience..."

,,Wait... Muriel lost her patience... for a teacher?!" Ginn asked and Hermione asked: ,,What do you think, why Harry, Ron, Andromeda an I are doing all this?!"

,,Make sense. But Ron is only a part of it, because he can`t do anything by himself... and he is still avoiding me."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,You know, I would take you with me if I could, but we both know what happened last time, you saw a spider. And it was a dead spider ... "I said after a few hours, Gretel and I were in our bed and I was stroking her back, something she insisted on sex, otherwise she thought I had no fun.

"Yes, I know ... Okay. I am sorry that I burst. "

"It's alright ..." I lied. ,,And how long will that journey take? "

"I do not know ... But I need you to take care of our shop. "

"Do not worry, Muriel. You can trust me."

It was the last sentence that made me wince a bit ... Why had she said it? It was a common cause and an unspoken promise that we could trust each other. It was not spoken aloud ... But she did it. She said it ...

"When will you be gone? "She asked and I said," morning ... ", without letting her know that I somehow felt betrayed...

 

It was also my promise that I would never look in her head. But I had to know. I waited until she was asleep when I whispered, "Legilimence ..."

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,Swan?! What are you doing here?" Harry asked me the next morning, when I arrived in the atrium of the Ministry. I put my bag on the floor and was about to answer his question, when i heard a voive behind me: ,,Look at this. The Serpent is still alive... I thought you might be were killed by Malfoy, or something like that."

,,Sorry to disappoint you, Weasley." and I faced him. He hadn`t changed a bit. His red hair were longer than five years ago and he had them bound in a ponytail and he still looking like he wanted to say something, but he never did...

,,Oh please tell me, that this is the most worst joke in the century!" A cold voice came from behind and I rolled my eyes. That was definitely the most worst joke in the century.

,,If that isn`t Queen-Malfoy in person. What`s the matter?! Weren`t you alowed to send Dobby?"

,,Black..." Harry whispered, and I looked passed her.

,,Seriously?!"

He nodded and I faced her:,, Queen-Black that. There`s no difference... une chienne est une chienne..."

She stared at me and opened her mouth, to say something, when Harry stepped between us and said: ,,Guys. Please... We are together on this mission. So could you please try to not to kill each other? Both of you. Thank you very much." He added sarcastically and explained us everything: ,,Alright. We will start in the Forest of Dean and in three days a portkey will bring us to another place. I can`t tell you everything right know, but it can be dangerous."

,,I understood that the first time, Mr Potter." Ms Black started and pointed at me: ,,But what in Salazar`s Name is she doing here?! I asked for Mrs Weasley. Not for that... excuse for a witch."

,,Excuse me?! Who of us is that excuse you damn Bitch?!" I nealry shouted at her and she stepped infront of me, and we were nealry touching each other.

,,Muriel, Ms Black,... please." Harry said, and Ron muttered: ,,It was a stupid idea from Hermione...."

Without another insult we disapparated together, and Harry builded up the tent.

 

,,Muriel? Ms Black? Are you two okay with the tent? I mean, you will have to sleep above each other..."

,,I`ll not sleep underneath her, but I`m fine with it. Are you able to survive a tent, Ms Black?!"

,,Allez vous faire fautre." she said and I raised an eyebrow and I had to confess, that it sounded unbelievable sexy when she spoke french. And I liked it, how her red lips were forming those words. I wanted to kiss those lips since years...

 

 

Secret number two: When I sat at the Slytherin table in the great hall, I saw her at the stuff table. She was so beautiful and breathtaking.

Gretel came in and kissed me. She was my girlfriend since our fourth year and I loved her at that moment...

I felt guilty, because I had a little crush on this woman and I had a girlfriend....

I tried to spend as much time as possible with Narcissa Malfoy. I was good in potions. I was rather perfect, but I never managed it in her master class.

I started to hate her, the moment she told me, that I wasn`t at the exam for the master degree.

I was there...

But there was no exam...

 

 

The first evening was the worst. We ate in absolute silence, until I heard a thought: ,,Perhaps they should kill each other here and now, instead of sitting opposite of each other... Godric if glances could kill..."

,,Then you would be dead since our second year, Weasley." I said and he realized, why I almost killed him, with my eyes before he could finished that thought.

,,May I ask you two something, without being on a death list?" Harry asked and Narcissa and I were looking at him, with the same warning in our eyes.

It was a kind of amusing, that we were on the same side at this conversation. Harry kept his mouth shut, and nobody spoke until we went to bed.

 

The next morning came faster, than I thought, and I forgot something, because when I rolled on my stomach, I fell down, and kissed the wooden floor of our magical tent.

I wasn`t sure what hurt more: the floor, or my pride.

,,I think you forgot something, Ms Swan." Came that cold voice and I looked on perfect manicured toes.

"Great..." I thought sarcastically "I land infont of her stupid feet..."

,,Did you hurt yourself?" She asked more softly, and I thought: "Yes... pride... Ego... maybe a ribb..." before I said: ,,No... shut up... I do that every morning... it`s a kind of..."

,,Yoga?"

,,Exactly..."

,,Maybe I should sleep above you... to try out this kind of Yoga..."

,,No... No... You know, that need some practise, and I have no time to explain it to you." I said, and looked up in her face.

She was so beautiful...

She gave me a small smile and I stood up, and went outside for watching the raising sun.

,,There`s nothing more beautiful than the raising sun..." she said, and I didn`t realized since when she was standing next to me, but she was right. There was nothing more beautiful. Besides her herself perhaps...

 

The morning was disturbed by farts from Harry and Ron, and she sighed: ,,Great Salazar, they are worse than Lucius and Draco."

,,And I thought, I`m worse..."

,,Well... you are... but you don`t make such noises..." she said and I said: ,,I take that as a compliment, because my wife said, that I`m snoring."

,,You don`t snore... wait a sec... Your wife?! You are married?!"

,,Yeah. Why?"

,,Because you don`t wear a weddingring." She pointed out and went back into our side of the tent...

 

 

,,What are they doing?" Ron whispered, and Harry whispered back: ,,Talking..."

,,About the quickest way, to kill each other?"

,,Ron..."

,,What?! Harry, if they find out, what`s really going on..."

,,I know..." Harry hissed and his best friend kept quiet...

Harry and Ron were watching them a few more minutes, but the two witches weren`t kill each other...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Meanwhile Hermione walked pass a store with Ginny, and she stopped.

,,What?" Ginny asked, and Hermione looked shocked at the shop.

,,Mione? What`s going on? That`s just a sold shop."

,,Look closer, Ginny. That was Muriel`s and Gretel`s shop..."

,,What? Are you sure?" Ginny asked, and Hermione openend the unlocked door and entered the shop. There was nothing more than the sign with: "Potion`S" on it, and Ginny said: ,,I always wondered, why they wrote the S as a capital letter."

,,That S was for "Swan" Muriel`s last name..." Hermione said and looked around. Everything was gone, dirty and cold.

,,I found something..." Ginny said from the backside of the shop. Hermione approached her, and looked at a snake`s skin.

,,That was the last skin of Muriel`s snake before she died. Muriel had loved that snake."

,,What happened here?"

Hermione shook her head, because she had absolutely no idea...

 

They decided to talk to Gretel, but everything they found was an empty flat, and a weddingring...

 

 

tbc....


	2. Chapter 2

 

,,SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH!!!"

,,HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP FIRST?!"

,,YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU SILLY, ARROGANT CUNT!!!"

,,TELL ME SOMETHING NEW! MS SWAN!!!"

 

 

,,Now?" Ron asked Harry the third day, while Harry was writing a letter.

,,Almost... I mean... at least... they were talking..." Harry said, and something exploded.

,,Now?!" Ron asked more eagerly, but Harry shook his head: ,,Close..."

 

 

,,SCREW YOU!!"

,,I DON`T HAVE TO SCREW MYSELF, SWAN! YOU SHOULD SCREW YOU!!!"

,,THEN FUCK YOURSELF!!! OH NO WAIT... BLOW UP SOMETHING AGAIN. I`M SURE IT IS THE FAULT OF THAT TEA POT!!!"

 

 

,,They become creative..." Harry muttered and Ron became nervous: ,,Oh yeah... very creative... maybe we should give them their wands, Harry..."

,,Are you nervous, or something?"

,,What?! I?! No... No... No... it`s relaxing to have two fighting and shouting witches next to us... it`s like a good book."

,,I never saw you with a book in your hands, Ron..."

,,Oh come on... you know what I`m talking about..." Ron said, and there was another explosion...

 

,,OH GREAT... NOW IT IS THE TABLE!"

 

They heard Muriel shouting, and Harry wrote faster, until he stood up.

,,Now... before they find out, that they can not hurt each other. Not magically at least..." he took their wands, and their portkey began to glow...

 

 

,,POTTER!!!" I shouted and left our side of the tent. ,,I SWEAR TO SALAZAR... I`LL GO HOME!!! FIND YOU STUPID SPIDERS BY YOURSELF! I-... Potter?" I asked, but there was no one.

,,Weasley?!" But I got no answer. Their side of the tent was empty, like there were never here.

But then I found a letter on the floor, and read it...

 

,,BLACK!!!"

,,WHAT?!"

,,MOVE YOUR ASS!!!" I shouted, and added a: ,,Please..." in a whisper.

,,You know that you are unbelievable polite, do you?" She said, when she entered the tent.

,,Shut up and sit down..."

,,What`s this?" She asked, and crossed her arms infront of her chest, and I repeated myself: ,,Could you sit down... please...?"

,,Not that hard, is it?" She sat down, I rolled my eyes, and then I read out loud the letter:

 

,,Muriel and Narcissa..."

 

I looked at her ,,It`s a nice name, by the way..."

,,Thank you... your`s too..."

I gave her a small smile, and continued:

 

,,Muriel and Narcissa,

 

Ron, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and I were lying to you...

It is true, that every single spider has left the forbidden forest, but Aurors and Hagrid are searching them at the other side of the country.

 

Muriel, you are unhappy, and everyone knows that, including you, but you lie to yourself again and again. Gretel has changed and we are worried about you. We know that you once loved her at school, but we also know that something happened. And you never forgave her ...

We also know that you liked Narcissa in the beginning and no one knows what happened, that you hate her so much now ... "

 

I paused for a moment, before I kept reading, and took a deep breath:

 

,,Narcissa, Andromeda knows you as much as Bellatrix, and they said, that they never saw you... pissed off... like that...

They are worried about you, too.

We don`t know either, what happened to you and Lucius, but it`s not Muriel`s fault, nor anybody else`s..."

 

I looked at her and asked, "Sorry, but who is Lucius?"

"My ex-husband ...," she said, and I saw tears in her eyes. I looked again at the letter because I knew that when I saw a tear, I could not hold mine back ...

I cleared my throat before reading the rest:

 

,,These are the reasons why we did this to you ... we want you to try to talk about everything ... you do not have to marry, but you two are not like that. You have never been like that when you met at school ...

Just to remind you: you have been respectful, you have not abused or insulted you. You greeted each other when your paths crossed, and so on ...

 

You two can hate us now, but you have friends who are both worried about you ... We've also prepared your wands so you can not hurt the other. The tent is protected so that none of you can disappear ...

A trunk will arrive tonight. It will be filled with food and drink, and it will magically fill himself up ...

 

We hope you two can forgive us ...

 

-Harry."

 

 

I sat down on the floor and swallowed my tears...

No one of us spoke, until she got up and left the tent. I didn`t follow her, because I knew, that she had to cry.

Like me by myself...

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,What do you mean: The shop and the flat were empty? "Bellatrix and Andromeda asked out of one mouth and Hermione said it again." Ginny stood next to her wife and nodded here and there as she twisted the wedding ring between her fingers until Bellatrix took the ring from her and looked closer.

,, Oh shit ... "

,, What? Asked Ginny, Hermione and Andromeda and Bellatrix pointed to a rune inside the ring: "This is a binding rune, which means ..."

"She magically tied Muriel to herself. "Hermione said, and Bellatrix nodded and asked," Where is Muriel's ring? "

Hermione pulled the ring out of her bag. "I found him under the pillow ..."

"Can someone explain that to me, please?" Andromeda asked and Bellatrix said, "It's pretty simple, Muriel's ring is cursed, I think Gretel never trusted her enough, it would have burned Muriel's finger if she kissed another woman or touched ... "

"That's violent ... I mean ... sure Muriel slept with a few women, but ... a committed rune, because Muriel slept with ... three women before she got together with Gretel .. . "

,,It is actually a pureblood thing..." Bellatrix muttered, but Hermione and Andromeda gave her a warning glance, befor she could finish the sentence...

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

We had not talked tonight. When the trunk arrived, we took out the food. It was already cooked and I was eating alone on my bed while she ate outside.

The empty plate disappeared by itself, and I looked to her. She was still sitting outside and I was worried, so I got up, took a blanket and went outside. I covered her with the blanket and went back to our tent ...

 

Narcissa winced a little as the blanket touched her body, and she smiled gratefully.

Salazar, I'm an adult woman ..., she thought and got up. She went back to the tent and looked for Muriel.

She heard sobs from the bathroom, hesitated and left her alone ...

 

,,Are you sleeping ...? "She asked me in the middle of the night, but I did not answer, I did not trust my own voice, but she said," I'm sorry ... what happened, I should not have offended you ... and I think Harry is right, you know, I think there are many things we should talk about ... "

A few tears rolled down my cheeks and I rolled onto my stomach, lying close to the edge without falling out of the small bed, dropping my left arm down.

Soft fingers touched my own fingers and I felt a tear on my thumb.

She stroked my thumb with her own thumb and squeezed my hand a little ...

I fell asleep the same way and was awakened by the smell of fresh tea. I opened my eyes and looked straight into her deep, brown eyes.

"I thought, before you decide to fall down again ... or do yoga ... I wake you up ..."

"Thanks ..." She nodded slowly and handed me the cup of tea.

"Would you like to come up here?"

,,Sure, why not. We can not sit outside because it's raining..." she said and climbed up to me ...

 

,,Gretel was that girl from Ravenclaw, right?" She started the conversation, and I nodded: ,,Yes... I started to date her in our sixth year..."

,,And you married her?"

,,It`s complicate..." I said, and tried to drift away from this conversation...

 

,,Muriel ... They left us alone here because we should try to talk ... and I really want to talk ... "

She was right and it was the first time she used my first name.

I sighed and said, "You are right ... okay ... seven years ago I met a woman and I had a crush on her, she was so beautiful and nice, and yes, maybe I fulfilled that "love-at-first-sight-bullshit ", but I could not stop thinking of her ... I saw her again at school and realized that I never had a chance, because I found out she was married and she was our teacher. .. Yes, I know, I'm pathetic ... I tried to forget her ... I tried to hate her, but I never did ... "

"Who was she?"

,,Not important..." I lied, and she asked about Gretel: ,,What happened between you two."

,,She betrayed me ... I've always wanted my Master's Degree in Potions and I've done almost everything. I was good ... "

"You were awesome ..." she corrected me and I smiled and said, "She occasionally asked me for help, and I helped her because I thought, Why not? I told her about my little dream to have my own shop. It was two years after our seventh year, she finished her master's degree in potions and opened a shop, and "Potion`S" didn`t belong to me ... Call me jealous, but I call it Betrayal... Besides... if it would have been my shop... It would have been "Black Swan`s..."

,,Why Black Swan`s?" She asked, me, and I said: ,,Because "Swan" is my last name as you know... and "Black Swan" is a beautiful animal..."

`Besides it is your last name, and I added the "Black" just right now...`I thought...

,,Muriel?" She asked me after a while...

,,Yes...?"

,,When exactly did you started to hate me?"

,,After I was at my exam, and you told me, that I missed it... It was the 5th March..." I said and looked at her. She was as pale as ice, and I said: ,,I missed it, because, that wasn`t the correct day...?"

,,It was the 4th March..." she whispered and cleared her throat: ,,Seven years ago I saw a young woman, and I couldn`t forget her face... her eyes... I felt like a lovesick idiot, and I really hated that feeling... that was the time, when I started to argue with my husband about nearly everything... Draco had to leave the house because we cursed each others rooms, and accidentially it filled the whole house. Imagine a house half filled with rain and thunderstorms, and the other half filled with snow, ice and fire."

,,You are creative..." I muttered in my tea cup, and she said: ,,Oh you should have been there when Draco got a letter from Luna because he forget their date..."

,,I`m a bit afraid to ask..." I confessed, she laughed and said: ,,It was not a howler.... it was worse..."

,,What on earth is more worse than a howler?"

,,moths... they came out of the envelope and followed Draco everywhere, until he flood himself over to Luna..."

,,Dear Salazar, I didn`t know that Luna can be that creative..." I said and had to laugh...

,,Let`s get back to us... what do you think, what happened?" She asked me, and I thought about it...

 

,,I don`t have to think about it... I know exacty what happened... I saw it in Gretel`s mind..." I said, and remembered what I had done, before I left her. I remember my promise, that I won`t ever look in her mind, and that I broke my promise that night...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,What do you think why Hermione found the ring under Muriel's pillow? "Asked Luna Draco after he told her everything and he said," If she had kept the ring, Gretel would have known where Muriel is, so Muriel had to leave the ring near the other ring. I don`t know, if she knew about the rune..."

Luna nodded in understanding, and wrapped her arm around Draco`s waist.

,,Was she always like that?"

,,Gretel?" Luna asked, and then she said: ,,I don`t know to be honest. But I think, I know why she had done it. The binding rune I mean."

,,Bellatrix said, Gretel never trusted Muriel..."

Luna nodded, and said: ,,Grtel told me once, that Muriel had said, that Love is only a imagination. It`s for muggles and mudbloods. That Love is weakness, and some day, Love will burn everything... I don`t know, what she had meant by this, but it didn`t sound good."

,,Not really ... it sounds more like the Muriel I met. But she had changed. I mean ... when did she say it? "

"In our third year ..."

"Look ... we were 13 years old. Muriel was raised by a pureblood family. and her parents were like my mother's parents. What did Gretel expect? That a 13-year-old girl understands something about love ?! "

,,You were also raised by purebloods. And I..."

,,Yes, but our parents didn`t say something like that to us." Draco said, and kissed her forehead. ,,Let us sleep now, okay?"

,,Yes..."

 

Tbc....


	3. Chapter 3

,,Legilimence..." she whispered, and I closed my eyes. I wanted to let her see, what I saw days ago in Gretel`s mind, but it doesn`t work.

I opened my eyes again and said: ,,I think Harry had done a very good job with his protection spells..."

,,That`s right... okay, then tell me, what happened..." she said, and stood up, to bring us something to drink out of the trunk and came back up to me.

,,You know, I could come down to your bunk..."

,,What do you think, how old I am?!" She asked and gave me a bottle of butterbeer. I blushed a bit, and said, that it wasn`t meant as an offend.

,,It was at the beginning of my relationship with Gretel, when she asked me for a favour. The favour was the promise that I wouldn`t ever look in her mind, and I loved her, so I gave her that promise. I was sure, that I can trust her, but after I saw everything in her head, I wanted to kill her without magic. Because I found out, that she told me the wrong date for your exam, when I was at the hospital wing... but it wasn`t just that. It was more her urge to control everything. If I had had a talk in our shop, she must had been there. Sure, maybe it was her right, as main owner, but she told me at the opening, that the shop also belong to me. That was why she added the "S" she told me... but some of those conversations were private stuff... I couldn`t even talk to friends, without her knowledge. It started to went annoying. Yes, I was stupid enough to see it at least when we finished school..."

,,I wouldn`t say stupid, Muriel... I think it was more the fact, that you didn`t wanted to be alone... look.. You met that woman seven years ago, you saw, that you didn`t had a chance, so you decided to lie to yourself. You imaginated your own feelings for Gretel. Maybe it is true, that you loved her. The young and innocent Gretel, well as innocent as possible. Maybe she wanted you, because you were good, strong, a very good seeker, you spoke parsel, you were popular by your house mates, and by your team."

,,But I did some things to became that "popular" I had listened to their problems, I had helped them with their homeworks and stuff like that. I didn`t gave them money to like me, or some shit like that. I know, pleople like that exist."

,,I know..." she said and I started to stroke her hand with my fingertips, without realizing. But the momet I realized it, I couldn`t stop, because her hand was so damn soft and doesn`t seem to bother her anyway...

She was right with all...

I was alone... I never got my chance... I had still a crush on her, and she wasn`t married anymore...

Yes, I lied to myself...

 

We fell in silence. But this time in a comfortable silence, and after a while I laid my head down on her shoulder.

,,Who was that woman, you have met?"

,,Not important..." she whispered, but I had an stupid inkling...

It was stupid, because it couldn`t be. No... definitely not...

,Stop thinking... I can not hear your thoughts, but your body betrayes you..."

,,Sorry..." I said, and relaxed more...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

,,What do you think, they`re doing?" Hermione asked Andromeda. It was Bellatrix`Birthday, an they were celebrating a bit.

,,Cissy is not that easy, but if she truely liked Muriel... or if she still like her, then they will laugh soon or later. I seriously doubt, that she could hurt Muriel. The same goes for Muriel.Sure, she is stubborn, and even both are really stubborn... don`t tell Ciisy, that I call her stubborn..."

,,Trust me... I won`t..." hermione said, and both smirked...

,,But to be honest, I really thing, that they were talking. If thy can`t insult each other any more, they will talk..."

,,How insulting can Narcissa went?"

,,Before she goes too far, she is cursing a ceiling..."

,,Or the stairs." Bellatrix said as she entered the kitchen. Due her argueing with Lucius, he wasn`t able to climb the stairs up, because every time he tried it, his feet froze..."

,,That`s...."

,,Nice?" Bellatrix helped Hermione out, and the muggle born nodded...

,,They`ll be fine... stop thinking... the both of you..." Andromeda insists, and after her sister`s glance on her, she said: ,,Yes I am also thinking... but I don`t think they`re going to kill each other..."

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,Are you sleeping...?"

,,Yes. Deeply..." I muttered and heard a movement underneath me.

,,Good... because I want to show you something..." Narcissa whispered, and I muttered: ,,How I can kill a woman without a wand? I already make a plan, because she woke me up in the middle of a beautiful dream..." and opened my eyes.

In the moonlight her face was as beautifull as in daylight, and I rubbed my eyes.

,,Okay... I`m up..."

,,I`ll wait outside..." she said and walked out of the tent.

,,Do that..." I whispered, rolled on the other side and closed my eyes again, and almost fell asleep, when I heard her voice: ,,Don`t you dare to go back to sleep!"

,,Fuck you!" I answered and she said: ,,Already have done..."

,,What??!!" I almost shouted, and jumped out of bed. She stood in the entrance of our tent and laughed. ,,I found a way to get you really awake and out of bed..."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out to her. ,,I swear to Salazar and Merlin together, if that is not important..."

,,Yes, Yes, I know..." she said and walked away. I followed her and cursed to myself, but couldn`t stop of that thought. What if she had really done it by herself?

,,You are not thinking about my joke, do you?"

,,Yes... because it would be nice to know if I had done it by myself at the same time..."

She stopped instantely and turned around to me. I smirked at her: ,,Wow... you really should see your face now, Ms Black..."

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. Followed by me, until she stopped in the middle of the forest and whispered: ,,You have to be absolutely quiet...."

I nodded, "Okay ..." and then I let her touch my hand. She pulled me gently behind a few trees and pointed to a nest of eggs. There were hundreds of eggs, one was as big as a ring on Quidditch pitch...

,, What's this? "I whispered and almost took a step forward to see it better, but she held me back," Eggs of spiders ... and they have their own protection. "If you get too close, her mother will warn you ... "

"How ..." I whispered and she was very close to my ear as she whispered back, "She's going to bite you ... and I do not have to tell you what's in her fangs, right?"

,,No ... "I whispered, stepping back a bit and my body was now pressed against hers, instead of bringing the distance back between us, her arms wrapped around my body and I relaxed.

"How would they know if I came closer? "

One of her hands slid over my arm, gently grabbing my chin with warm, soft fingers and she pushed my head up. "Look a little closer, then you can see a leg ..."

And I shivered a bit when I found a long black leg in the moonlight. It dangled from a tree ...

,,It lookes like she`s dead..."

,,I know... they often look like they`re dead, and if you would come closer..." she didn`t finished the sentence. And she didn`d have to.

"I do not think Harry was wrong about their whereabouts ... I just think they have more than one ..." she whispered and I nodded.

"I think we should go back ..."

She agreed and we went back ...

 

,,Are you sleeping?" I asked a bit later, when we were back in our beds.

,,Yes... deeply..." she answered, and I grinned and stared at the dark ceiling.

,,You never answered my Question..."

,,Which?"

,,About that woman you have met seven years ago?"

,,You didn`t answered mine either..." she said, and I cocked my head and said: ,,You first..."

,,I asked you first..."

I didn`t respond, until she said: ,,It can`t be that bad..."

,,You..."

I heard her gasp, and then she moved. She stood up, and climbed up to me, and laid down next to me.

,,You are unbelievable stupid... you know?"

,,What?! Wh-" I asked and was interrupted by soft lips. A gasp escaped my throat, and I gripped her nightgown, to pull her closer...

,,Diagon Alley..." I whispered at her lips... a kiss... ,,You had dropped your books..." she whispered huskyly... another kiss.... deeper this time, and I opened my mouth, to gave her tongue permission to slip in...

,,Tell me the truth about the name for your shop..." she demanded and cupped one of my breasts...

,,It... should be... "Black..." because... of..." her finger glided down into my slip, and I moaned loud...

,,Because?"

,,Because... Your last... name!" I said it, at the same moment, her fingers thrust deep in me...

,,I decided...it... a few day`s ago..."

,,Wait... really?!" She looked at me, and I nodded: ,,Yes, you stupid witch..." and kissed her...

 

,,We are both stupid ... "I said, holding her in my arms." We were in love with each other and lied to each other ... "

"If you could go back in time ... would you change something?", She asked and I thought about it for a long time: "Yes, yes, I would spend more time with you, I think I would go for my stupid heart I would turn my back on Gretel or I would try to figure out what happened, that she decided to do what she did ...Why do you ask...?"

She didn`t answer, and after a few minutes, I said: ,,I would do everything for love..."

,,Everything?"

,,Any time..."

,,Why? I mean you could lose everything you have now, if something goes wrong... "she said, her fingers brushing my bare stomach.

"I know ... believe me, I am fully aware of that ... I would be there, the moment my snake dies, I would forget my friends and how my life is now ... I would forget... you, and that may be the worst part ... but I would go back in time if I had a chance to see you again. To meet you again... "

"It sounds like you believe in fate ..." she said with some amusement, and I nodded: ,,I do. And I learned a bit more about love... it is so much more, than those three words, and I hope you will forgive me now, but I will not say those words to you... not until the right moment..."

,,Agreed... you really want to do it, right?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Narcissa and I were talking much about it, and after a few weeks of planning, discussing, and deciding, that we're insane... definitely insane... we wrote to Andromeda and Bellatrix, because they should know at first about it...

And a week later we were invited over, but Narcissa didn't look very happy, and after I had asked her, what's wrong, she told me about a not really amused letter from Andromeda.

,,Is she pissed off?" I asked her in whispertone, when we were sitting in Andromeda`s living room.

,,What gave you that hint?" Narcissa whispered back, and while I looked at Andromeda, who was almost killing us with her gaze, I whispered: ,,Call it an inkling... or intuition..."

Green flames arrived in the fireplace, and Bellatrix stepped out, followed by Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Draco.

,,Hello mother..." he greeted her, and Narcissa stood up, to hug him.

I followed her example and hugged the others.

,,You are insane..." Hermione whispered in my ear, but I didn`t respond.

We sat back down, and Andromeda finally said: ,,You are insane... both of you! I swear to Salazar, I`ve never heard such bullshit! Damn Cissy, you are my sister, for fuck`s sake! What do you think, how I should react, after you write me, about that.... that..."

,,Time travel shit." Ginny finished for her, and I almost rolled my eyes, but Andromeda saw it, and nearly yelled angry at me: ,,Don`t you dare to roll your eyes, Swan!"

,,Don`t yell at her, Dromeda!" Narcissa hissed warningly, and her sister looked at Bellatrix, who hadn`t said a word, since her arriving. ,,What do you say, to that bullshit?!"

Bellatrix thought about it a while, before she cleared her throat: ,,Why? I mean, why do you want to go back in time?"

Too many things were spoken over the last days, over the last weeks, but it was a decition, that couldn't be taken back.

Nonetheless, I knew, that Narcissa was as afraid of all this as I was, but she wouldn't go back now.

,,Because I have to know it... I have to know, what had happened..."

,,Muriel... you can not change anything..." Hermione said, but I interrupted her: ,,Memory charm..."

,,WHAT?!" nearly everyone in the room was shouting at me, besides Narcissa and Bellatrix, who was thinking. She stood up and looked at her sister, and back at me. ,,It could working..."

,,Bellatrix..." Andromeda sneared, but Bellatix kept talking: ,,No... I mean it... if we mix the time turner with a memory charm, we all would forget, that we were back in time... we would forget about this arguing, and Muriel, nor Narcissa, could intervine in the things, those have to be happen..."

,,Fate..." Draco said out of sudden, and we looked at him...

,,Sorry, what?" Ginny asked, and I said: ,,It was our fourth year. Draco and I had Divination, and-"

,,Third... it was our third year." he corrected me, and I nodded, and said: ,,Right, thank you... it was our third year, when I saw something in my cup, that looked like an hour glass, or a clock, something like that, and not even Trelawney could say, what it meant... but I asked her in private what it could mean, and she said to me, that I'll get the chance, to change something. She said, I shall believe in fate..."

,,And you heard it?" Andromeda asked her nephew, and he nodded: ,,Yes... the door was not locked.... you think, she could have meant this?" he asked me.

,,Yes." I lied, because I had absolutely no idea...

,,Schrödinger's cat..." Hermione said, and everyone in the room was looking at her, like she had eaten an owl alive.

,,It's a muggle thing... Schrödinger stated that if you place a cat and something that could kill the cat in a box and sealed it, you wouldn't know if the cat was alive or not, until you opened the box, so that until the box was opened, the cat was in a sense both. Dead and alive... what I'm trying to explain is-"

,,It could work..." I interrupted her, and she nodded...

 

Andromeda asked me if I could give her a moment in private with her sister, I nodded and stood up. But the moment, I let go off Narcissa's hand, I felt something cold in my hand.

I took it, without anybody noticed and left the room, followed by Bellatrix...

 

,,Muriel..." Bellatrix took my hand as soon as we were alone, and we looked down on a goldem time turner, and a note.

,,That's Hermione's handwriting..." I pointed out, and read the note:

 

"I would do it...."

 

Bellatrix looked up at me.

,,Scared, Swan?"

,,Yes...." I confessed, and she took my hand and squeezed it.

,,Come... we have work to do..."

And I followed her....

 

,,Explain it again..." I asked in the middle of the night, and Bellatrix and I were in the cellar for hours now , and she said: ,,In that cauldron is a sleeping potion, to make sure, that everybody is deeply sleeping... And in this one is a memory potion. We will shoot it into the clouds, while we travel back in time. The time turner is hexed. After it stopps spinning, it will explode."

,,And how do we shoot it in the clouds?!"

,,Shooting is maybe the wrong word... it's more that we will use a thunderbird..."

That was the moment were I had to sit down.

,,Do you have one? Or are you going to pull one out of your corsette?!"

,,You and my sister have the same kind of sarcasm.... no I don't have one in my corsette, Swan. I have connections, and it is better, if you don't know too much..."

 

tbc....


	4. Chapter 4

 

,,Has anyone seen Bella? "Andromeda asked after a few days, and I realized that she was not there for a few days now, and I thought maybe she had changed her mind.

Which normally thinking person would agree to a journey through time, which should be mixed with a magic that would make you forget everything ...

It was so incredibly stupid of me ...

"No ...", Narcissa said and I asked her, "Are you still mad at us, Andy?"

"I'm not excited ... Time travel is not fun. It can happen too much. It is too dangerous. End of the discussion. "

Narcissa put her hand on my knee and nodded slightly, so I dropped the subject. My eyes fell out of the window. It was August, but instead of a nice summer's day it was already raining for hours.

"I can not play Quidditch out there. I mean, I could... but there would be an older witch who would try to curse my broom..." I tried to change the subject and grinned at Narcissa who followed my gaze and agreed, "No one would want to play in this rain... And yes, I would curse your broom. And if I can not curse that piece of wood, my dear, sweetMuriel, I would hex the ceiling of your guest room."

,,We are sharing a room..." I intervined, and she gave me a knowing glance.

,,And you don't want that to be changed, do you?"

 

"I'm taking a shower ..." Andromeda said and then went to bed.

Narcissa followed her sister. When she came back, wrapped in a towel, she looked very tired and said, "I'm waiting for you ..." and went into one of the guest rooms. I grinned and nodded. But after I had emptied my glass of water, I immediately fell asleep on the sofa in the living room ...

 

 

 

,,Luna, are you alright? "Draco asked aloud, his girlfriend had been in the shower for almost half an hour now, which was not unusual for Luna, but when he found her, she was deep asleep. He laughed and shut off the shower, wrapped her magically in a towel, picked her up and carried her to her bed.

After covering her with a blanket, he went back to the living room, where he drank his cup of tea.

"What the ...", he began, when he got so tired that he had to sit on the floor, where he fell asleep ...

 

 

 

,,What's so funny? "Ginny asked Hermione over dinner and she said," When we were with Andy, and I thought a bit too loud that such a stupid idea could not come from Narcissa, she asked me what I thought, how old she was ... I did not have an answer for that because that was so embarrassing ... "

Ginny laughed and asked her if she knew.

"Um ... well ... no, but.." she sighed, before she told the truth: ,,I ... I told Muriel that I would do it ... I gave it to them...."

"You gave them the time turner ??? !!! "

"Gin ... you know ... I would not say so ..." Hermione said looking up at Ginny.

"And how would you say it ?! "

,,I don't know... it's been days ago. I'm sure they changed their mind ... "

"Do not even think about sex! "Ginny finally said angrily and left her kitchen, and after about a minute she came back to pick up her tea, which she had forgotten.

Hermione jumped when she just heard the slammed door. "I think it would be better if I sleep on the sofa tonight ..." she murmured to herself and drank her tea ...

 

 

 

,,You don't know whether it works or not. You can't change fate... "Lucius said to Bellatrix as he prepared the time-turner.

"I swear to Salazar himself, if you put that stupid word in your mouth again, Lucius Malfoy, I'll kill you! I'm fully aware of that ... but if they get a second chance to get together, maybe I'll have a chance to stop it again ... "

"Again?", He asked and she smiled and looked at him, "Who, do you think, cursed that bludger who kicked Muriel off her broom? Who do you think cursed Gretel, that stupid, worthless bitch to fell in love with this excuse of a pure blood Muriel Swan, it was me, Lucius. I brought them together. I ruined the chance for Muriel to get her master degree from my dear sister... "

Lucius looked at her in disbelief and asked why she had done it.

"She poisoned my sister ... she was never lesbian ... that's not good ... "

"The truth, Bellatrix! "Lucius insists on the moment when their extended time-turner turned around itself and rose into the clouds.

"You loved her! "Bellatrix had to raise her voice because of the sounds of the time-turner and the thunderstorm, and she was getting more and more tired.

"That with me and Narcissa, was over long before she fell in love with Muriel ... when Narcissa and I were in school she was in love with Lily Evans ... I never said ... that I knew ..." He fell asleep in the middle of the sentence and sank to the ground. Bellatrix had heard it and started to regret a lot ... she also sank to the ground and smiled ...

A stupid misunderstanding. She had cursed a student ... an innocent girl ... She smiled because she had given her sister another chance to make it right. And herself...

 

,,Be with me... Fate... and with my sister...."

 

 

 

The time turner spinned faster and exploded after a few minutes....

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

,,Are you dead?" Andromeda asked me the next morning, to wake me up. I had slept on her sofa, after I came over late that night, because I had a huge fight with my mother.

,,Good morning to you too..." I muttered, without opening my eyes. ,,No, I'm not dead..."

,,What was it this time?" she asked me, and I turned around to her, and faced her.

,,I told her about that new broom, I'm going to buy for Quidditch, and she told me, that I'm waisting my time, with that stupid game, and that it isn't enough, that I'm waisting my time with potions, and Gretel, and then I left the house..."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, and gave me a mug of coffe. ,,Are you going to buy this new broom?"

,,Did I ever listened to my mother?!" I asked in retour. ,,Andy, I know, you were her best friend, but-"

,,That's the point, Muriel. I was her best friend... until she began to sound like my mother..." she cleared her throat, and made fun of my mother, and said: ,,Andromeda. You should not go out with that muggle born." and I laughed about her changed voice, and I also changed my voice, and said: ,,Muriel. You are not allowed to be happy with another woman...."

Andromeda laughed, and I said: ,,The moment I told her, that she should be happy, that I'm not going to use a magic cock was too much..."

,,You didn't say that to that woman?!"

,,I'm 16 and my only experience with another woman was a kiss, what do you think I say to my mother?!"

She thought about that for a few minutes, before she said: ,,I know you too well. You would show your mother the finger, while a girl would wait for you in your bed. By the way... you and Gretel? Is there something between you two? You wrote in one of your letters, that you think, that she likes you?"

Andromeda and I were friends since I had helped her with Ted, and I came here as often, as I could. I almost lived here. Those the reasons, why we were writing letters and why she knew everything about me.

,,I don't know. She's cute, that's true, and she is in my year, but I don't know..."

Andromeda sat next to me, and asked me, if my problem is, that Gretel is in Ravenclaw, and I shook my head, and said: ,,No. I don't care about the stupid house. As long it isn't hufflepuff. No offence, but there is that girl who is almost the whole day around me..."

,,Maybe she likes you, too."

,,She's 12 and an excuse for a witch..." I said and sipped at my coffe.

,,A bit hard, do not you think ?! "Andromeda asked and I shook my head:" No, believe me ... she wears muggle clothes when she has to put on school robes, Professor Snape had to admonish her several times and ... "

the sound of a door made me reach for my wand, which lay on the table, but Andromeda held my hand back and said, "That's just my sister. She also slept here this night, because ... "

My eyes fell on a beautiful woman in an emerald dressing gown. She had double colored hair what fell on one of her shoulders and her tired eyes met mine. I could not look away and I could not blink or listen to what Andromeda said.

Brown, warm eyes were connected to my gaze, and my eyes followed her into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Cissy. "Andromeda tore me out of my stare and I looked back in my black coffee.

,,Who is your second guest? "Asked the other woman and I looked up to introduce myself:" I am Muriel, Muriel Swan. " and I got a knowing grin from Andromeda.

"Narcissa Malfoy ..." she almost purred.

,, Malfoy? Like Draco Malfoy?" She nodded and I stood up to shake her outstretched hand.

Her skin was soft and cold, but the moment I touched her, I felt a kind of growing heat.

She had perfectly neat nails, and her silver wedding ring caught my eye, and I turned the hand slightly to see the ring better.

"Sorry, but that's a beautiful ring. "

"Muriel has a ring fetish. "Andromeda said amused and I looked up with deep brown eyes," I ... no... maybe ... a bit ... "

,,You have 12 rings. And you just do not wear them when you play Quidditch or when you're sleeping ... "

Narcissa Malfoy laughed and gently withdrew her hand and whispered, "Thank you for the compliment ...."

"Okay ... Muriel, this is one of my sisters, Narcissa. Narcissa, I told you about Dorothy? Well, that's her daughter. "Andromeda said, and I blushed when Narcissa said," All right ... Dorothy's daughter ... I definitely prefer her instead of her ... mother. Forgive me. "

"No, it's okay ..." I said. "I call my mother a stupid bitch."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, grinned and went back to her room ...

 

"I know that look, Muriel. Forget it ... she's my sister and older than you. "

"I did not do anything ..." I hissed back and looked at Andromeda, who was staring at me warningly, and then she asked me if I would stay for breakfast, but I shook my head and said, "The new broom will arrive today and I want to take a look at it and I think my book list is coming ... "I pointed out the window where a dark brown owl slid to the window.

Andromeda waved her wand, the window opened by itself, the owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of my feet and disappeared through the window.

I picked up the letter and opened it. ,,Oh shit..."

,,What? Too expensive?! "Andromeda laughed a bit, and I grinned and said," Since when do I care about money ?! No ... that ... "I said pulling a green badge out of the envelope" I'm Prefect ... "

"That's good ... Muriel ...", said Andromeda and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Yes, great. My mother will expect more from me now ... "

"Forget your mother, sweetheart ... it's good that you're a prefect now. You can believe me. "

 

Maybe she was right. Maybe it was a good thing to be a prefect ...

 

An hour later I walked through Diagon Alley beside Gretel and told her about the badge as I read through one of my new books.

"Think positively Muriel. You will get privileges as a Prefect, but I still do not understand why you bought three books that are not on our list. "

"Because I want to impress our new teacher. "

"Again a new DADA teacher ?! I thought Mr. Malfoy had broken this curse? "Asked Gretel, but I shook my head," No, for potions, I heard it when I bought those books. "

,, Watch out! "Hissed Gretel, but when I looked up, I ran into another person and fell to the floor.

,,Shit.... my ass..." I muttered, and Gretel helped me up. I found Narcissa, who stood up from the floor, and I cursed under my breath: ,,Oh shit.... I'm so sorry. I didn't watch my way..."

She looked at me, and our eyes met again. And there was it again. That feeling of a firework deep inside of me. That growing heat, and I knew my cheeks were flushing, but I tried to cover them with my long black hair.

,,It's alright. Muriel... wasn't that your name?"

,,Yes Mrs..."

,,Malfoy.... call me Narcissa, as long as we aren't at school." she said and picked up a book I had dropped down, and took a look on it, until Gretel asked: ,,Excuse me? But... aren't you the Narcissa Malfoy? Some call you the Queen of potions..."

'Please no...' I thought, but Narcissa smiled amusing, and said: ,,I wouldn't take everything so serious, what is written on those chocolate-frog-cards. But yes." she said and winked at me.

'What was that for?' I thought, and while Gretel told her, how good she was at potions, I thought, that she perhabs didn't want to know that in the middle of Diagon Alley. And at this thought, Narcissa scratched herself her temple, and I got it: she wasn't just the "Queen of potions" she was a legiliment. She could hear my thoughts.

,,Is it true, that your sister will also teach at Hogwarts this year?"

,,Yes, she will teach Occlumency. But only for those who are good enough to learn it. Don't ask me about the meaning about those words."

 

'Liar...' I thought and than I heard a second voice in my head: 'prove it...'

'Well... I think... you just wanted to say, that some eagerly students, like Gretel, can't learn it.'

'Not as long as she is too eagerly, but not willingly to learn, or took those things seriously... yes... you got me...'

'Can you see that in her brain?!'

'There are many things in her open mind. One of them is you...' she said in my mind, and I blushed a bit.

 

Gretel saw it, and asked me if everything was alright, and I nodded, and said: ,,Narcissa, I'm really sorry, that I run into you, and I hope you will excuse us, but I really have to take a look on that new broom."

She nodded slowly: ,,Of course. It's always good for a seeker, to have the best broom. Are you coming for dinner back to Dromeda?" she asked and I thought about it, but denied it. My mother wouldn't allow it. She doesn't even knew, that Andromeda was one of my best friend outside from school.

,,Well then will I hope to see you in school, Muriel." something in the way she spelled my name, gave me goose bumps.

She gave Gretel a last glance before she disapparated...

 

,,What did she mean by what she said about Occlumency? Can I really don't learn it ?! "

"She is just kidding ..." I said just to reassure her...

 

,,Look, her Majesty honors us with her presence. Where have you been and is that a broom ?!"

May I introduce: my mother. Jealous because she can not fly on a broom, jealous because she can not apparate, is homophobic, and all is a waste of time, in her eyes; Love, Quidditch, friends. .. waste of time...

 

"I was in Diagon Alley with Gretel and we bought our new books, and yes, I bought a new broom. "I said and she rolled her eyes.

"She's not the right person for you, Muriel. She is in Ravenclaw. And she is a girl. "

"And she's a pureblood, mother. Isn't this what you want, a pureblood for me?!" I ended the discussion and went to my room ...

 

Did I want something from Gretel ?! I've been asking this for days, because everyone thought so.

I was not sure ...

 

"Don't fall in Love, Muriel..." My mother's words were still in my head. It was now three years ago when she came to my room while I was sitting on my floor with Gretel. We wanted to do our homework, but she was sleeping on my leg and my mother kicked her out and told me it was not right to be lesbian.

Lesbian ... because a 13-year-old girl was thinking about something like that ...

One day I asked her if I should not fall in love at all, or just not in women. At that moment, she raised her wand against me and at that moment my snake protected me for the first time. And she had never touched my snake.

My mother had lowered her wand and said my snake was too good for me. And I should be honored to have the sign of the noble house of Salazar Slytherin as my pet.

A pet ... Arya was not a pet for me. Sure she was "just" a snake, but she was also my best friend. She was there when I was afraid of my mother. It was there when I had nightmares. It was there when I felt lonely. She had never left me alone with my mother.

 

But I was scared. Arya was old ... I found her in a shop and the owner said nobody wanted her because she was 26 years old. And now she was 34 ... and that was old for a snake of her kind. Very old.

I stroked her but I didn't tell her that her beautiful smooth skin was dry. Her eyes were tired and dull and she hadn't eaten for months, or strangled the animals again. I stayed with her ... I told her how much I loved her ... and I knew that I would start my fifth year without her. I knew it... she knew it... We both knew it...

 

,,Where do you think you are going ?! "My mother asked me in the middle of the night when I ran into the garden, but I did not answer, I was carrying Arya over her shoulder, wrapped in a school robe and blanket.

I took her outside and forbade our house elf to touch her.

I buried her with magic under a tree.

"You bury this beast ?! "

'Shut up,' I thought as I sat in front of the grave. 'A few years ago she was "an honor"... and now she's a beast?!'

"That's stupid .."

'Shut up,' I thought again, crying silently.

"You are weak, Muriel. You're crying for a pet ... you're a- "

I got up and slapped her.

,, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HEARTLESS BITCH !!! She was so much more than just a pet! BUT THIS IS SOMETHING, WHAT YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND !!!"

 

I went back into the house and disappeared through the floo network to the first place I had in my mind ...

 

"Muriel? Do you know what time it ... "Andromeda began, she was in the living room when I arrived, but when I looked up, she immediately got up and helped me out of her fireplace.

,,What happened?"

"Arya ...", I whispered and my voice gave up, I sank back to the ground and cried, sinking down with me and hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry ..." she whispered, stroking my head ...

 

,,Dromeda? What happened? "I heard Narcissa's voice and thought how embarrassing it was that she saw me like that, but on the other hand ... I did not really care.

I was taken to a guest room where I lay down on the bed. It was just too much and I fainted ...

 

 

"Did you see something? "Asked Andromeda when Narcissa returned to the living room.

"Her snake died, she buried her and she punched Dorothy right in her face ..." Narcissa said, putting her wand back in her sleeve.

"Finally ... I mean Dorothy ... that Arya died is shit."

,,Yes, I saw it in her head, this snake was a kind of girlfriend for her ... "Andromeda nodded:" Arya was special ... two years ago I found Muriel on my sofa, wrapped in that snake, and I thought Muriel had lost control or something, and Arya had attacked her, but the truth was that Muriel had a nightmare, and Arya could somehow relax her."

,,She had built a bond with this snake ... that's possible if you show your pet the love she never felt before ... "

"Could Muriel speak Parseltongue? "

,,No-"

"Yes ..." I said and both witches turned to face me.

"Muriel, you should rest ...", Andromeda said, but that was the reason why I was standing in the doorway, I could, and I did not want to be alone now, I had wrapped myself in a warm blanket that looked like one female perfume smelled ...

,, I can`t ... "

It was Narcissa who got up and came to me. She put her hands on my shoulders and said, "If you let me, I'll send my house elf to bring all of your belongings here ... you do not have to go back ... It was her perfume that I smelled on the blanket...

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Andromeda's nod, and I gave her my permission ...

 

Two days later, I was sitting at the Slytherin table at school, with Gretel and Hermione sitting next to me. Like Draco and my Quidditch team.

"Does your mother drink the wrong potions or did she try Muggle pills? "

"Muggle pills are not working ... wait ... maybe some would work that way, but I'm not sure if they would work on a witch ... I mean ... it -" we all stared at Hermione and she turned red and looked away.

"Anyway ..." Kim said, "Your mother should be ashamed ... I mean, how can anyone be that ... that ...?"

,, Horrible? "Hermione asked and Kim nodded ...

 

After a while, it was annoying because everyone was just talking about my mother. So I got up and went down to the dungeons to go to my first lesson that day. I ran into Narcissa. Again. She almost dropped a few vials, but I took the vials in time.

"I'm so sorry ..." I said and she laughed when I looked up.

"One day our paths will cross without us running into each other, don`t you think?"

,,Could be. But who will catch your vials then? "I asked, looking at the vials.

"Do you know what that is?" She asked and I hesitantly said, "I think ... the living dead ... and ... Veritaserum?"

"Not bad ... but to be honest ... I did not expect anything else from you. "She took the vials and before I could ask what she meant by that, we heard footsteps and she walked into the classroom ...

 

,,Mrs. Malfoy? "I asked after class after everyone left, and she looked at me as the used cauldrons cleaned themselves.

"What did you mean by what you said before the lesson?"

She grinned and said, "Maybe I just wanted to make you curious, Muriel. And after what I saw of you in class ... it definitely worked. Besides ... no one voluntarily buys more books than necessary. Only those who want their master in the subject. Do you want your master in Potions? "

,,To be honest, Mrs. Malfoy ..." I started, thinking. ,,I dont know. I do not even know if I can use your first name here at school, even if we were alone, but because of the books ... I just wanted to impress our new teacher. And yes, I like potions. "

She nodded and said thoughtfully, "To my name, yes, it would be better if you don`t use my first name. Even when we are alone. And about your plan to impress me ... it doesn`t work with books. Not just with books. But you really should think about it, Muriel. You are patient and can brew and cut at the same time without using magic ... "

I knew that she had looked at my fingers and my rings while I was brewing, and maybe she likes my rings? No, that was a stupid thought.

Maybe I really had a talent? Or an ability?

But she said something else to me ...

I had to start thinking about what I wanted to do after graduation. This is my fifth year and I still didn`t know what I wanted to do after school. Some students don`t spend most of their seventh year at school because they could work elsewhere.

A master's degree in potions ... I liked that thought ... I really liked it and my grades were very good ...

Did I had to chose now, between Potions, and Quidditch? Yes maybe...

But maybe it was worthy...

 

 

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

 

It felt wrong, to kiss her...

it felt good to kiss her...

it felt wrong and right to kiss her...

It felt strange to be touched by her despite the fact that I was somehow aroused ...

,,I always wanted you..." she whispered in my ear, while she pressed me against the pillar in one of the corridores at school.

We had had dinner an hour ago, and she was supposed to be in her dorm in an half an hour...

,,Gretel... we should not do this here..."

,,Then come with me, to the room of requirement..." she whispered back, and kissed my neck...

 

Narcissa walked down a corridor to enter her own office when she saw a snogging couple. The brunette girl pushed another girl to the pillar, and she immediately recognized that long black hair: Muriel.

"So she gave in ... ", Narcissa thought, and she should have gone further, but her feet seemed to have forgotten the ability to move.

Muriel seemed to like it, but at the same time she seemed uncomfortable.

"Should I do something?", She asked herself and could slapped herself for this thought. "Don`t be ridiculous, they just kissing ... it's not forbidden."

But knowing that it was Muriel somehow made her ... jealous? No, she could not be jealous of two kissing girls.

"Gretel ... we should not do this here ...", she heard Muriel's hoarse voice, and Narcissa cringed, she clenched her hand into a fist and cleared her throat ...

 

Someone behind Gretel cleared his throat, and we looked at Narcissa.

,,I think you should head to your dorm. Now..." she said almost demanding, and looked at Gretel, who nodded, kissed the corner of my lips again, and followed a few passing Ravenclaws.

,,Thanks..." I muttered, and Narcissa looked grinning at me, and said: ,,Well... you looked like, you needed some help."

Yes, but why?

Why was I so uncormfortable around Gretel out of that sudden?

I wanted her too, since a few weeks now, but the moment I gave in, and let her kiss me, it felt wrong...

,,Are you alright?" Narcissa asked me, and I wanted to say No, I wanted to yell at Narcissa, why she had interrupted me and Gretel. I wanted to yell at her, why I felt so strange around her. I wanted to ask her, why I couldn`t kiss any other girl, without feeling guilty....

,,Yes..." I said ,,Will you excuse me, Mrs Malfoy? I have to go to my dorm."

She nodded and our ways parted...

 

 

,,Are you all right?"

Narcissa winced when she heard the question because she thought of Muriel. And that she had asked her the same question.

She stood on the Astronomy Tower and felt a cloak settle over her back.

"You're cold ..." Lucius said, standing next to her.

She neither thanked him nor looked at him.

She thought they could get back together the moment she decided to start here, but it was the opposite, and she knew he knew she knew it.

It was over ...

He put his arms on the railing they were standing on and leaned forward a bit.

He knew it ...

She knew it ...

 

,,I'm sorry ..." he said after a few minutes, but she did not answer. She knew he was sorry. She knew he only wanted to work near their son. To correct his mistakes he had made.

For the first four months, he was not there for his son. Then he was back home. And then gone again for five months.

He had forgotten a few birthdays of his son because of his work as an Auror.

She knew he had mistresses.

She was not stupid.

But he came back.

He came home to his son. To his wife. But both knew it was way too late.

 

Unspoken words were between the two of them, and the air was tense. Too tense.

,,Keep the ring. It suits you..." he said, and Narcissa let the cloak drop and left the tower.

She didn`t hate him. She didn`t cry. She doesn`t even felt the urge to cry...

 

She was on her way back to her office, when she heard muffled moans. She pulled out her wand, and was a kind of happy to catch someone in the middle of this night, outside of bed. She followed the noices, until she stood infront of an empty class room. The moanings became louder and she knew what they were doing in there, but the moment she was about to open the door, she heard a muffled name. Her Dragon`s name.

She blushed heavily and decided just to ignore the two of them...

`I have to forget this...`she thought and went straight to her office...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,Come on in ... ", her voice came from her office when I wanted to knock on the door a week later, I opened the door, went into her office and closed the door behind me. ,,Do you touch the mind of everyone who is in front of your Office?!" I asked her and she smiled:" Old habit. What do you need?"

"The permission for the restricted section of the library. "

"Muriel, you are a prefect. You do not need permission for this section. "

,, Really ?! "I asked and she nodded, grinning," What do you need from there? "

,,Why do you ask? I thought I did not need permission ..." I grinned and put my hands on her desk and leaned forward a bit.

"Maybe I missed you so much... just kidding...I want to ripp my heart out to see what it looks like if it's poisoned."

,,I can show you a human heart without rippping it out from your body... and we do not take the heart from a Hufflepuff either."

,,Out of my head..." I shot back and asked curious: ,,You can show me a human heart? I mean... one that isn`t on a picture?!"

,,Yes." she said, and I thought about it.

,,Transfiguration..." she nodded and stood up, and went to a shelf. ,,Do you have some Quidditch practice, or... a date with your girlfriend?"

Was she pissed off, because I have Gretel?! No... she`s too proud for those thoughts.

,,No..."

,,Good... beacuse this..." she placed a glass infront of me ,,is the heart of a Unicorn..."

,,Delicious..." I said a bit sarcastically, because it was the most disgusting thing, I`ve had ever saw, but it was interessting at the same time, so I turned the glass, to took a better look on it.

She tapped the glass with the tip of her wand, and the heart got smaller. ,,And this is a human heart..."

,,Kiss my butt..." I gasped and she raised an eyebrow. I saw it, and said: ,,Not you..."

 

`Well... maybe later...`I thought, and kept looking. She opened the glass and took a vial I hadn`t seen yet.

 

"Do you know how poison works?"

"Of course ... who doesn`t ?! "I asked a bit arrogantly and did not see her rolling her eyes.

"Okay ... and when the poison reaches the heart ..." she explained, making the heart magically beat and dropping a drop from the vial, the heart slowly stopping beating, very slowly and finally ending.

"And that was a quick death. "

,,Fast?! That took five minutes ..." I gasped and she closed the glass again.

"What do you think it was. The poison."

 

,,I would like to say "the living dead" but the heart would still beating..." I thought out loud, and didn`t dare to sneak peak on the vial. ,,Blood of an Acrumantula?!"

"Almost ... Viper. "she corrected me and the mention of another snake made me a bit sad because no day went by without me thinking about Arya.

I missed her so much.

 

,,Muriel? Are you alright?" Narcissa asked me softly. She must have realized it, because she had placed a hand on my hand, and I avoided her glance. ,,Of course, Mrs Malfoy."

,,Black, actually..." she said and I looked up at her: ,,What happened?"

She sighed and shook her head: ,,Nothing. It`s alright." And pulled back her hand.

,,Narcissa..." I said and grabbed her hand, and hold her. ,,You know, you can talk to me..."

,,I know... but it is nothing you have to be worried about."

,,Sure?"

She smiled and placed her other hand on my cheek: ,,Yes." her eyes were filled with too many emotions, and tears, but I knew her a bit now, and I knew that she really don`t want to talk about it right now, so I nodded and let it be.

,,If you want to talk about it... you know where to find me."

She nodded, and I left her office...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Days went colder and I stood on top of the Astronomy tower at midnight, and watched the steady falling snow. It was so beautiful. The dark forest was already covered with snow, the lake began to vanish underneath a white blanket, and silent tears rolled down my cheeks. Now and then I looked down at my feet, to look at Arya, but she was not there. of course not. She never would be there again.

,,You get yourself a cold..." a voice behind me whispered, and Narcissa wrapped a cloak around my shoulders.

,,Then I will use some potions..." I responded, and she stood beside me.

,,I miss her... my snake... I know, it`s pathetic to miss a snake. A pet, like my mother would say, but I loved her...."

,,Muriel ..." she whispered and I felt a finger under my chin, she turned my head so that I had to look into those beautiful, warm, brown eyes, ,,your mother is not here ... and it is not pathetic to miss anyone, even if it was a pet, and you told me that she was like your best friend, so you're actually missing your best friend - listen to me ..." she pleaded with me gently. ,,You can show emotions. I do not know what your mother taught you, but like I said, she's not here. Not even there" she put a finger on my chest, where my heart was ... ,,if you do not want her there ... you have friends ... you have Gretel ... build your own Family up. "

"I do not have Gretel ... we're just ... I do not know what it is."

,,Do you love her?"

I turned away from her and looked back over the grounds. She was standing next to me and her coat smelled like her and I liked it ... just like I liked her present, even though I did not understand it, but it did not feel like a growing friendship. Not only.

"No ..." The answer hung in the middle of the air, but faded as fast as it slipped from my tongue, I knew it was the truth ...

 

Gretel had followed Muriel, and as Ravenclaw's prefect, she needed no explanation for a night's wandering. She knew that she would find Muriel on the Astronomy Tower, because that was Arya's favorite spot.

The bond with this serpent would never be understood by Gretel, but she had accepted that Arya was often more important to Muriel than anything else.

She saw Muriel standing beside Ms. Black and heard her say "No" when Ms. Black asked her about her feelings.

Maybe it was better that way.

Maybe both should focus on their school and exams instead of having sex ...

She was not mad at Muriel.

How could she?

Gretel went back to her dorm and ignored the kissing couple in the dark ...

 

,,Draco...?"

,,Yes I know, we probably should use a bed the next time..." he whispered back, but Luna shook her head, and said: ,,Actually I like it... that hard pillar is good... but what I wanted to say is, that I thought, someone had passed us..."

Draco looked around the corner, but there was nobody.

,,Perhaps I should go in my dorm..." Luna said, and Draco agreed to that, and their ways parted...

 

 

The next morning Narcissa opened her door to go down for breakfast and looked down. There lay her coat neatly folded. She found a note on the cloak and picked it up and read the note:

 

"You can talk about your problems, with someone who is allowed to show emotions ..."

 

 

She smiled and brought both to her office and could not resist smelling at her coat.

'Muriel ...', she thought and felt weird about her growing feelings, because that really can not happen ... right?

 

 

,,Are you coming?" she turned around, to look at Lucius, and she was glad, that he wasn`t ignoring her, or something like that.

She nodded, locked her office and followed him downstairs.

,,Did you heard what happened yesterday?" He asked her, and she shook her head, and he said: ,,Swan stood against Bella for more than half an hour in Occlumentic."

,,More than half an hour? That`s good... after two months it is really good."

Lucius nodded, and said: ,,She has to decide, because her marks are really good, and I already offered her the master degree in DADA"

,,What did she say?" And she was a bit afraid about Muriel`s decition.

,,She refused... she told me, that it is not her interest, to become an auror."

,,You can`t blame her for that..." Narcissa muttered, and he didn`t response, because he knew of course, what she was talking about.

,,You know..."

,,Lucius, I know, you're sorry, what happened. I really do not want to talk about it before breakfast. Maybe not even after breakfast. I think we're done talking about this mess ... "

"You call it a mess?! "

"Yes, Lucius. Because- ", she started, but someone collided with her, and reflexively she grabbed another wrist and found herself facing Muriel.

 

I had heard them arguing, and I decided to do something because Narcissa was getting angry. And an angry Narcissa in the classroom was just too attractive to keep me myself under control. So I went around the corner and collided directly with her. She grabbed my wrist before I could fall. Our eyes met, and she silently formed the word: ,,Thank you ..."

 

,,Ms Swan, are we ever going to meet, without you bumping into me?"

,,I`m really sorry Professor..." I said, and greeted her ex-husband, with a single and respectful nod.

,,What are you doing here before breakfst, Ms Swan?"

,,Quidditch practice, Mr Malfoy." I said ,,I had left my broom down at the pitch, because I`m going to have practice with the team later this day."

He nodded, and I continued my way into the great hall, and sat down at the Slytherin`s table...

 

 

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

 

,,Why aren`t you celebrating your win?" Narcissa asked me two weeks later. We had met again on top of the Astronomy tower, and I said: ,,I don`t know... It was a good game, but I just don`t want to celebrate..."

 

It was indeed a good game. We won against Ravenclaw with 680 points vs 320 points.

Maybe it was the fact, that I had saw Gretel, and it was strange, because we avoided each other the last two weeks. But perhaps because I just wasn`t in the mood for a party.

 

,,By the way... nice kick ... ", she whispered, and without looking at her, I whispered back: ,,Can you say that? "

,,As your teacher? No, definitely not. But as someone you know privately? Yes..."

"I do not see any difference. You are a good teacher and a brilliant witch .... "

`Oh shit ... did I just say that?` I thought and took a look at her. She had blushed. It was just a pink shadow, but she was definitely blushing ...

"Thank you ..." she finally said and I smiled widely ...

 

It was really a good kick. I had caught the snitch with my eyes, and Cho was directly next to me. I had kicked her straight into her abdomen. She didn`t fall from her broom, but I caught the snitch...

 

,,I always loved winter, you know?"

,,Me too ... you can stand in a place like this without anyone coming up because of the cold." I said and got a grin from her. ,,That's right ... Muriel, I know, almost every teacher has already asked you about your future plans, but- "

,,Shut up, Narcissa ... please. Do not disturb that night with the annoying talk about my future plans..." I said and she only nodded.

,,I did not hear "shut up"..."

,,She just can not shut up ... "I mumbled, earning a magical snowball on my shoulder" Look at me, I'm Narcissa Black, and I throw a snowball without using a wand ... I am so-" I stopped in the middle of the sentence because nearly twenty snowballs stood in the middle of the air in front of me.

I looked at her. "You would not ..."

She grinned at me, and rolled her wand between her fingers. ,,Sure?"

,,I swear, I really hope I could say Yes..."

She smirked, and the snow balls vanished.

,,Hate you..." I muttered.

She laughed and after a few minutes I earned a snow ball in my face. I looked over to her, but she was staring out over the grounds. I pulled out my wand, pointed it on the ground, and formed a bigger snow ball. I let it raise up, and let it leviated above her head.

 

I hesitated and dropped it. But when it should have hit her head, it stopped.

,,You maybe are able to stand against my sister for half an hour, Muriel. But I was always a little bit better..." She winked at me and my own snowball hit me right in the face and I fell to the ground.

"Bitch ..." I cursed and heard her laugh. ,,That's the prevailing opinion of me ..." She walked over to me and reached out a hand. I took her, let me pull up, and she cleaned my coat.

,,It should be a different opinion about you. My opinion about you, is a different one .. "

,,And what is your opinion about me? "We stood at the railing again and I said:" I already told you ... "

,,You did ..." She nodded, but I added: ,,I like you ... as my teacher ... and privately ... I mean ... I can say that, I met you at Andy`s..."

 

,,May I ask you something?"

,,Well, we've already learned that you can not shut up ..." We both grinned and our eyes met ... By mutual agreement, we went down to her office.

,,Hot chocolate or butterbeer?"

,,Chocolate..." I said, she closed her door behind us, and offered me her sofa. She asked for my coat, I gave it to her, and sat down on her sofa...

 

,,Tell me about Arya ... "

I smiled and sipped at my chocolate. "It tastes like cinnamon ..."

"Oh, excuse me ... I must have gave you mine ..." She reached for my mug.

"Never mind, I love it ..." I said, gently slapping her hand away and holding my cup tighter.

"Keep your hand with you and shut up ..." She raised her hands and laughed.

"I was in Diagon Alley long before I got my letter. I was young, stupid and curious, so I found myself in many shops, and suddenly I stood face to face with this big yellow snake and looked at her. She was so beautiful and she looked at me closely. She felt my face with her black tongue, and I giggled because it tickled ... I remember that I streched out my hand to touch her. She immediately leaned in my hand and I think she liked it. I stroked her and her skin was smooth, soft, warm and ... I don`t know how to describe it, but... elegant..."

Narcissa nodded, and I continued: ,,The owner came to me, and I said, that he has a beautiful snake. He told me, that she does not belonged to him, and nobody wanted her, because of her age. He said, that I am one of the first, who had touched her, and he asked me, if I wanted her."

,,And you bought her?"

,,No... I took her. He didn`t wanted my money..."

,,What did Dorothy say?"

,,She freaked out of course, but I said I could speak parsel tongue, and she changed her mind..."

,,You could speak it?"

,,No... that came much later... I don`t know but I really loved her... and I miss her... she always was there, when I had nightmares... I mean, with a mother like Dorothy it isn`t that hard to have nightmares."

,,That`s true..." she agreed, and I stroke away a single tear.

 

It was so easy to talk with her about Arya, and it wasn`t that strange to sit here, and drink hot chocolate with cinnamon. Hundreds of Questions were on my tongue, and one of them was definitely why it wasn`t "Malfoy" anymore, but I didn`t dare to ask her such personal stuff...

She sighed and drank her chocolate, before she asked me: ,,You know what a mistress is?"

,,Wow... erm... yes, but I`m not sure, if I should ask, why you are asking..."

,,The short form, why I divorced Lucius are mistresses. And his job as an Auror, before he started here in Hogwarts."

,,I`m sorry to hear that... really... but... mistresses?! More than one?"

,,Yes..." she said, and she hold her mug thighter. I realized, that my Question might be crossed a line, or was just stupid, so I stood up, took her mug, and took the both of our mugs on the table, and I kneelt down infront of her, and took her hands.

,,Look at me... I don`t know him that much, but I know you now a bit... he`s a fool, that he had left you... Narcissa... you are really a brilliant witch, and you..." I swallowed the rest of this sentence, because I doesn`t know what I could say, without making it worse, so I just hugged her.

She hugged me back, and I let her sobbing, until she started crying...

 

,,I`m so sorry..." she apologized, and we parted. ,,I didn`t mean to bother you, with my shit..."

,,Apologize yourself again, and I might change my opinion about you..."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

,,Dear lord, Cissy... do you have any fucking idea, how-"

,,I might be have a crush on Muriel..." Narcissa said, and her sister let her in to her office. It was the middle of the night, Bellattrix waved her wand, and a fire errupted in her fireplace, and two glasses of whiskey appeared in midair.

Narcissa took the glass and sat down on the black sofa of her sister.

,,I`m so stupid... she`s my student... she is 16... almost 17, but-"

,,She is attracted to you." Bellatrix interrupted her sister, and Narcissa stared at her: ,,Excuse me?!"

,,I saw it in her mind. It is true, she is a fast learner, but I didn`t told her, that she only stood twenty minutes against me, but her mind is full of you... your conversations, and... Arya, Gretel,... she`s a broken Girl, Cissy. But she needs you... and you need her... where`s she now?"

,,Dunno... Astronomy tower I guess... why?"

,,Today was Arya`s Birthday..."

,,How do you... No... Cassiopeia?!"

,,More than twenty years ago, I had found an egg, and an almost dead snake. I took that egg with me, and I raised her, and named her Cassiopeia... I sold her, to give her a better home. That shop owner changer her name, because I wanted it. I recognized her immediately, and I was proud to see her with Muriel. That`s the reason, why I started here. I wanted to see her once in a while..."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

`It feel so stupid, so weak, so... pathetic, to miss you, Arya... but I do... I miss you every fucking day...`I thought and sighed. I took a deep breath, and continued my own thoughts: `I met someone... she`s my teacher, but... I think I have a crush on her... I definitely have a crush on her... since i met her the first time...`

 

,,You should let go of her..."

I jumped slightly and turned around.

,,Gretel..."

She came to me, and stood next to me.

,,I know, that your thoughts are somewhere else... and maybe you`re thinking of Arya, but you have to let her go... I know, she was yours, but she will never come back... please forgive me, but-"

,,Shut up." I interrupted her. ,,How even dare you?! You do not understand that feeling. You have no idea how I am feeling, so shut the fuck up. You never understood my bound to her!"

I said, and pointed my finger into her face. ,,And don`t think, that Cho`s the only one, I am kicking during a game."

With that I left the Astronomy tower...

 

I knew that she was right, life goes on, but she was not in the position to tell me, to forget my snake. My best friend. My family...

Arya was my family.

She protected me from my mother...

She was there....

 

 

 

tbc....


	7. Chapter 7

 

,,You`re so quiet. Are you alright?" Luna asked Draco, and he nodded, and said: ,,I was just thinking..."

,,Talk to me, Draco..."

He sighed, and said: ,,It`s just.. I was thinking about Muriel. She is often at my mother`s office, but it doesn`t seems like she is there for detention, or some other school stuff."

,,Maybe she likes your mother...." Luna said out of the blue, and Draco looked at his girlfriend. ,,Do you mean...?"

,,Why not? Muriel is maybe attracted to your mother`s talent in potions.... oh look, a house elf just popped in." she said dreamingly, and pointed at a sandwich, that was not there before...

Draco smiled, and sat down at her side.

,,You are thinking too much, Draco..."

 

Maybe she was right. Maybe he thought too much about it, but why is Muriel that often with his mother?

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

We were meeting now for four months, since our colliding in Diagon Alley, and I liked her company once in a while on the Astronomy tower, or in her office.

At this evening Hogwarts was rather empty, because most of the students went home to their parents, to celebrating christmas.

I found myself in the great hall a day before christmas, and was almost about to leave, because there was just one long table, and Gretel was sitting there, next to Cho, Harry, Lyra from Hufflepuff, who hated me more than I hated her, and a few other students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. A few second year students from my house were also there, and then I spottet Narcissa.

She was in a deep conversation with Madamme Sprout.

It was a ghost who passed me, whispering: ,,Just sit down..."

 

I smirked and sat down opposite of Narcissa, and greeted her with a polite nod, to not to disturb her conversation. I was now sitting next to Harry and a young Ravenclaw student. I think his name was Paul, or something like that, but he doesn`t care, who was sitting next to him, because he was reading some sort of a muggle book.

,,That is a comic..." Harry whispered into my ear, and I looked confused at him, and he explained very quiet in my ear: ,,Those pictures aren`t moving... but the book is telling a story about super heros."

,,Super, what?!"

,,Super Heros... muggles believe in such stories."

I shook my head in total disbelieve, and took myself some of the food, that was on the table...

 

,,Sorry that I kicked you yesterday..." Harry whispered, and we started our conversation in whisper tone, like everybody else at the table.

,,That happens during a game, Potter. Besides, I have to thank you for that kick. Otherwise that bludger have had hit me..."

He nodded and while we were talking about Quidditch I caught Narcissa`s gaze. She was watching me, so I looked back, and we were staring into each others eyes for a while.

It was anything else than annoying.

It was strange, but when I was looking in her eyes, I felt savety. It was like her eyes gave me some kind of protection.

Their were so deep brown, and I knew somehow, that I could let myself fall...

And it that very moment, I knew it. In that very moment, I knew exactly what my plan for my futur was...

 

,,Ms Swan, may I ask you something?" Narcissa asked me a bit later, and I nodded. ,,What is your opinion about christmas?"

Did I miss something?! Since when were we talking about christmas?!

,,We are talking about Gretel, and why she hates Christmas..." Harry whispered, and

I cleared my throat and said: ,,Christmas, should be a time without fighting, and a time for family, even it is a family, you have build up by yourself. It should be a time, when we should forget about four different houses... it should be a time, where even strangers can sit together."

Narcissa smiled at the mention of her opinion she had shared with me, and she nodded.

,,You can not build up your own family. That`s stupid..." Gretel said, and I shot back: ,,Of course you can. Family do not start with blood. Nor ends with blood. Your family can be your best friends, and even a snake."

,,Enough..." Narcissa said, and raised her hand in Gretel`s direction. ,,Muriel`s right. It should be a time without fighting. So it is enough of this."

 

,,Excuse me..." I said, and stood up and left the hall. Someone was following me, and I listened to the footsteps, before I stopped, spun around and grapped Gretel at her robe, and pushed her against a pillar, and pulled out my wand. The tip under her chin.

,,Give me just one reason, why I should not hex you right here?!"

,,What if I would have been Black?!"

,,She walks a bit faster than you, you stupid Bitch."

,,Dear lord, Muriel... she was just a stupid snake. Go into Diagon Alley and buy yourself a new one. It can not be that hard..."

Too many spells where on my tongue right now, and I tried to push her deeper into the pillar.

,,Were you always that... that... heartless?!"

,,No, Muriel... I just don`t cry after a pet."

I nearly lost my patience. I raised my wand, so the tip was pointing at her face.

,,Sectum-" a hand wrapped around my wrist, and I was pulled away from Gretel by Narcissa. She kept walking, until we reached an empty classroom. She pulled me inside, and closed the door.

,,A time without fighting, Muriel..."

,,She-"

,,No..."

,,But-"

,,No..."

,,For Salazar`s sake, Narcissa... she is..."

,,Stupid, I know. And she will never understand that bound between you and Arya. But don`t let her provoke you, Muriel. You are stronger than this. Do you know what I see, when I look at you? I see a grown woman, who lost her patience. If Gretel has this opinion about Arya, then let her have this opinion."

,,But..."

,,It is wrong, I know. And you know that... And that is the point. You know, that she doesn`t understand it, and maybe she will never understand it. But let me ask you something. Shall I really give you detention, because you used sectum sempra at a student on christmas?!"

,,You know... sometimes I hate it, that you know where I am..."

,,After that talk, in the great hall, it wasn`t that hard, to know where you were off to. Especially when Gretel followed you. And like you said: I am faster..." she winked at me, and I sank down to the floor, closed my eyes, and leaned my head back against the wall.

She had followed me to the ground and placed her hands on my knees.

,,Sorry..."

,,I would have reacted the same way ..." she said quietly and I kept my eyes closed. ,,She's right about one thing ... my life goes on and Arya does not come back ... but ... she was everything what I had ... and now ..."

,,You have me ... if you want ...and Andy. She likes you..." she whispered and I looked at her. ,,Will you be emotional now?" I could not hold myself back because I did not want to show her more emotions than necessary.

She laughed: ,,Maybe a little bit ... it's Christmas ..."

,,You know what? I hate Christmas ..." I confessed ...

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

It was after our next History of magic lesson, when nearly everyone had something to discuss. It was the new subject number one at every table: does evil exist?

And though it made the fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor worse, it was very interesting, to listen to those who were discussing.

 

Once in a while, one of us were sitting on the Gryffindor table and also the other way around, to discuss almost everything about good and evil, and sometimes I didn`t knew that there could be so much to discuss...

 

,,And what do you think?" Narcissa asked me, while we were walking through the corridors at midnight.

 

,,About what? That we caught Granger and Pansy an half an hour ago?"

She laughed: ,,No, but that was funny. But I mean that new top subject..."

 

,,Right... you aren`t anymore top subject number one..."

She raised an eyebrow in my direction, and I raised my hands: ,,What?! A few days ago, you were Ice-Queen, and Bitch number one, because you give detention, because students haven`t made their homework. I mean, come on, how can you not just ignore that?" I asked sarcastically and she smiled wide.

 

,,Hate you..."

,,I know... Gretel yelled that after me, almost every day, but everything I can hear is the whisper of a Niffler."

 

,,I`m not sure, whether Niffler can whisper..."

,,That`s the point, Black, but to answer your Question... I don`t know, to be honest, but I think evil can not exist without good, and good can not exist without evil. It`s like dark and light, or day and night. The one can not exist without the other...."

 

,,You know what people say? People were looking at a good person, and saying, that this person is such a good person, and can not do anything evil..."

,,And than the person is killing someone..."

 

,,And suddenly this person is evil and dangerous, yes... I really like your way to think, Muriel. Keep thinking..."

 

,,I think the Question about the existence of evil, is good an evil at the same. So... maybe it is the core of humanity. Witch or Muggle, Halfblood or pureblood, Muggleborn or Squib. We all have one thing in common. We are all humans. And as stupid as it sounds, without murderer, people wouldn't even think about the difference. Without that someone dies, people couldn't be sad..."

 

,,Some people were saying, that there is no good an evil, there's only might."

,,And what is Might? The ability to do magic? Or skills in Potions? Did you ever look at our names, Narcissa?"

,,Black and Swan?"

 

,,Black Swan... our names combine one of the most misunderstood creature. Many people do hate or dislike the black Swan. But why? And why is the black Swan almost for ever alone?"

,,Because people don't see the beauty of a black Swan. People only want to see a normal white Swan, but what would they say, if a white Swan had been never exist?"

 

,,They would see a black Swan as that beautif and elegant creature, like they would see a white one... black and white... good and evil... Love and Hate... life and death... it`s a circle. I could say, that I hate you, and I could mean it, because I wouldn`t know the meaning of Love. At the same time I could say that I love you..."

 

,,Without the knowledge of hate..."

,,So yes: evil does exist, but not without good." I said, and we realized that we had stopped infront of the library.

,,Oh... look... the reason why I know too much."

She laughed, and opened the doors...

 

,,I love books... look, we are back at love again..."

,,Seriously?" I asked laughingly and I followed her into the restricted section. She searched for something, pointed her wand at a row, and said: ,,Come down to me..." and a black book sank down in her waiting hand. She faced me, and said: ,,This is my private book. I had put it in here, to give it to one student, who is really worthy to make his master degree in potions."

 

,,Narcissa, I..."

,,I know, you said, that you are not sure, what you will do after school, but I will give it to you. Whether you will study potions, or not. This is my gift for you..."

,,Why?" I asked, and she leaned forward, and blew a kiss on my cheek, before she whispered: ,,Did you really think, that I do not know, when your birthday is? Happy Birthday..."

 

Without thinking I grabbed her midnight blue dress, and held her tight in this position.

There was it... that growing heat... it almost hurt, and I closed my eyes, and leaned against her shoulder.

Why was she breathing so hard?

Does she felt the same?! No... that was impossible...

,,Sorry..." I whispered, but instead of stepping back, she stepped closer, and wrapped her arms around me. ,,It`s alright..."

 

 

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

 

They never passed each other, without a polite nod, a respectful "Good Morning" , "Good Evening", or "Ms Black", "Ms Swan" . Hermione and Luna were friends, and they begin to think like Draco: What`s going on between the two of them? Were they really some kind of friends?

Can a student build up a real friendship with a teacher?

What are they doing at night, when they were alone?

Muriel became nicer, than she was ever before. Of course she held up the fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but most of the time on the pitch. But she started to build friendships with Hermione, Harry, and a few others.

She and Gretel never spoke again. There was not even a nod, when they meet each other on the corridores, nor in the classroom.

Hermione could even talk to her about feelings. Especially her own feelings for Ginny...

 

,,I just don`t know, what to do..." she said, and I thought about everything she had told me.

,,Talk to her, Hermione. You are friends, I know that, and I know that you are afraid, that it could ruinate your friendship, but I think she likes you, too. More than as a friend."

,,Do you think?"

,,Hermione, you are not the only bookworm in this school, and I know that you had read novels about love. A few things are true, and... makeable. But one of those things, that were describe in every book, is definitely: talking. If you don`t talk to her, how can you know, whether she feel the same or not? The worst thing that can happen, is-" she placed a hand on my mouth, and said quickly: ,,No... please, don`t say what could be the worst thing..."

I nodded, and she let go off my mouth.

,,Wow, no "Don`t touch me ever again" or something like that?" She asked, and I shrugg my shoulder, and said: ,,I can say that, if you want to hear that. Granger."

She laughed, and blushed: ,,Okay talking. Maybe it is really not that hard... but... you know... I never... you know?"

,,You can`t do anything wrong. You are young, Hermione. You don`t have to rush things. You can wait with sex."

She nodded, and looked around, before she asked: ,,Did you...? I mean..."

,,That is maybe the only thing, where I`m really innocent..."

She blushed and we were laughing...

 

,,Hey, what`s going on between you and Ms Black?"

,,She`s a good teacher. Why?"

,,No offence, Muriel, but you are quite often in her office..."

,,That is only my business, Hermione, but you won`t stop asking, so yes, I am often in her office, because-"

,,Because, Ms Swan is coming late for her lesson."

 

We turned around, and Hermione took a stepp backwards. ,,Mrs Lestrange..."

Belltrix cocked her head, and Hermione went away.

,,I would like to have a talk in private with you, Muriel..."

,,Alright..." I said, and she led me into an empty classroom...

 

,,You and my sister. What`s going on?"

,,Nothing, Mrs Lestrange..."

,,That`s a private talk, call me Bellatrix..." she said and leaned against the table. I stood infront of her, nodded and said: ,,I know, that everybody think, it is strange, that I`m quite often with her, but what do you all think?!"

,,Well... I know, that you are attracted to her." She said softly.

,,And?! That is not forbidden..."

,,No it`s not, but I`m asking for the truth, Muriel. We both know, that you only stood twenty minutes against my penetration of your mind, and we both know, that I saw everything. You are really good in Occlumency, and now you are blocking me, that is perfect, really... but I am her sister. I have the right to know..."

,,I... I don`t know..."

,,Whether you can tell me?!"

,,No... what would happen if I say it..."

,,I will not kill you, or something like that..."

I laughed, and earned a smile from her. I wasn`t afraid, even if she would kill me, but...

 

,,Do you love her?" She interrupted my thoughts and I looked at her. This Question came totally out of sudden, but I knew, I couldn`t lie to her.

,,Yes... since the day I`ve met her in Diagon Alley for the first time... I can`t fight against it... She give me something, I`ve never felt before, besides Arya perhaps... but..." I realized, that I was crying, and I stroke away my tears.

,,It`s okay..." Bellatrix said, and pulled me in an soft embrace. ,,As your teacher.... I would say: she`s too old and that you have to forget her..." she stepped back, and took my hands. ,,As her sister, I would like to say, that you are too young, but you`re pretty mature for your age. When I look at you, I don`t see a 17 year old child. I don`t see a little girl, either. I see a grown woman, who`s dead, if she`s going to hurt my sister..."

,,Shouldn`t you say that I am too young?! I mean as her sister?"

,,Probably... but she`s happy in your presence, and it makes me happy, to see her smile again."

 

,,May I ask you something?"

,,Sure..."

,,Is it true, that Narcissa is better than you in Occlumency and Legilimency?"

She sighed, smirked and nodded: ,,She told you this... yes, it is true. I`m good enough for students, and with a bit more focus I could break your wall, but I wanted to be here. I wanted to teach. I`m not as good as Cissy in Potions, nor as a duelist. Never challenge her for a duel. She will throw you into the next corner, without even blinking... but there was someone... a reason for me to come back. But it is something I can not tell you. And I'm begging you... never ask me about that reason."

,,Okay... but..." I leaned in and whispered: ,,Arya became almost 35, and she liked the name Cassiopeia..."

,,How..." she whispered, and I whispered back: ,,What do think why the Astronomy tower was her favorite spot?"

I looked at her, and said: ,,She asked me once, what those things are, I was looking at, and I explained her, that I`m looking at the stars. She asked me about them, and I explained that to her too. I had listed a few constellations ... Andromeda, Draco, a few others and she remembered two that I had mentioned. Cassiopeia ... and Bellatrix. "

"She remembered ...?"

"I will not ask. If you do not want to talk about it, then I'm not asking. "

,,Thank you..."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

,,What are you thinking about?" Narcissa asked me a few nights later. It was a quite busy night. We caught almost ten students, and went up on the Astronomy tower.

,,Virginity... I was just curious. There are potions for protection for not getting pregnant, Love potions, poisens, Healing potions, liquid luck, draught of the living death, but... I found nowhere a potion for losing the Virginity..."

,,Because there`s no potion for that." She cleared her throat and continued: ,,I guess, you want to lose yours?"

,,Which woman do not?"

,,Good point, but like I said: there`s no potion, that could break your hymen. It is something against nature..."

I looked over the grounds, and was thinking about that.

,,A pureblood was supposed to be innocent until the wedding night. And it should be with someone you can trust..." she said softly, and our ellbows were touching. I asked myself much more often, what it would be, if she would feel the same...

Would she think about the age difference?

,,Does it hurt?"

,,Some women say it doesn`t hurt, it`s just a strange feeling, on the edge of pain..." she explained and doesn`t seemed uncomfortable at all, to talk with me about such things.

It wasn`t uncomfortable for me either, because... I don`t know, perhaps because nothing was uncomfortable with her...

 

,,Can a woman ... I mean? "

I nodded and blushed ... She smiled. ,,If she thrust deep and hard enough into it ..."

,,Did you ...?"

,,You're really curious, Muriel ... but yes, I was 24 years old when I had an affair with a woman, she was 21, and still a virgin, it didn`t bother any of us, but she was the first one I have deflowered. "

 

`And if you want... you will be the second...`Narcissa thought...

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Exams... the horror for every student. Quidditch was out of Question, because nobody thought about Quidditch. Nobody spoke during the meals, and the meals weren`t always in the great hall. Some students even forgot to eat, because they were writing or reading something...

The last day before our first exam, Narcissa entered our common room, let vanished everybody`s books and parchment, and let appear plates with food.

,,Eat. Everyone of you."

With that she left our common room, and we didn`t know what to say. We ate and went to bed...

 

 

In the middle of the night, Narcissa entered an empty common room, took a deep breath and entered the dormitory, searched a specific mind, and walked to her bed. She opened the green curtains, stroke away a long black strand, leaned down and kissed her temple, and whispered: ,,Good luck for your exams, sweety... you can do it... I know that..." she closed the curtains, made sure, that every one was sleeping and walked back to the door.

,,Narcissa..." she heard a whisper, turned around, and touched Muriel`s mind, but she was still sleeping. She smiled and left the common room...

 

 

A whole week... sweaty faces, sweaty hands, too many spells, too many potions, fingers full of ink, frogotten robes, forgotten ties, were just every where...

It became hot outside, and I knew that she was pissed of...

 

,,Give me just one second to understand it... you are done with your exams, and you are pretty sure, that you have top marks... and you decided to play Quidditch?! Are you fucking kidding??!"

,,Narcissa..."

,,Shut up! I gave you my book. I told you my secrets... I was there for you every time!"

,,I was also there!" I shot back. ,,It`s just for two months!"

,,Two months you could use for you master degree!"

,,I told you, that I am not sure, for fuck`s sake!"

 

,,Guys... people hear you two outside..." Bellatrix had entered Narcissa`s office, and I left, the moment Narcissa said, that I was just so damn stupid...

 

I left... And I didn`t turned around....

 

`I hope it works, Muriel...` I heard Bellatrix´voice in my head, and I left Hogwarts....

 

 

,,Narcissa..."

,,I love her... for Salazar`s sake... I love her, and she`s leaving! She leaves me..."

,,Cissy..." Bellatrix locked the door and knelt down to her crying sister.

,,She left me for Quidditch... and we both know, that she is good... they are buying good players, Bella... I will never see her again..."

Bella doesn`t response... she held her sister... she held her tight, and hoped...

 

 

Tbc....


	9. Chapter 9

 

,,Muriel,

 

I don`t know what happened between my mother and you, but she left Hogwarts. She has quit...

 

She`s crying every day, and lock herself into her bedroom...

We have still summer holidays.

 

Please change your mind...

 

-Draco..."

 

 

,,Muriel,

 

Don`t let her wait too long...

 

-Bella..."

 

 

,,Muriel,

 

Go to her... it`s done. You know every password for our house... her bedroom is upstairs, fourth floor. Seventh door on the left...

 

-Lucius..."

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

3 months ago...

 

 

,,.... but could it work?"

,,You are too young, Muriel."

,,I know, Mr Malfoy. But it is my dream, and we both know a person, who has the same dream. She could be the owner..."

 

Lucius thought about it.

 

,,There`s a wizard in france, who own a potion`s store. And he also want to open one in Diagon alley. But he is old, and..."

I hated it, when people don`t finishing their sentences. But that was it, what he did...

 

,,I`ll go to france for you. I have a bit more influence than you. I think you agree to that."

,,Yes..."

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Four weeks ... four long weeks and not a single letter ... not a single damn, stupid, shitty letter ... was it really that hard to write a letter ?!

 

Narcissa was more than angry. She had given Muriel her heart ... she had fallen in love with her student, and wanted to repent.

She wanted to forget her ...

She wanted her back ...

She wanted to go after her, but she had no idea what team Muriel had gone to

She didn`t want to cry ...

She cried every night ...

She read old essays just to read Muriel's handwriting ...

 

She loves her ... she was not interested in the age difference ...

"In my dreams I kissed you ... in my dreams I woke up and you were there ... you whispered my name ...", Narcissa thought and fell asleep ...

 

 

A few candles were burning ...

I lay down and stroked some black and blond hair out of her face. She was so beautiful when she slept.

She had cried ...

 

,,Narcissa..." I whispered, and took her hand. ,,Narcissa..." I whispered again, and she opened her eyes slowly...

 

 

,,You... you are a dream..."

,,No..." I saw a tear rolling down her cheek, and touched her cheek. ,,I`m not a dream, Narcissa. I`m here... and I`m here to tell you, that I fell in love with you the moment we met in Diagon Alley for the first time. When our eyes had met... and when our fingers had touched, while you had given me back my books... I don`t care what people could say... I love you..."

She looked at me and opened and closed her mouth a few times, before she said: ,,You... I... I thought you had left me for Quidditch..."

,,I could never do that. Not as long as I am not done with school... and definitely not as long as I can have the love of my life..."

,,I left Hogwarts..."

,,No... I talked to Dumbledore, and you are still a teacher. He does not know about my feelings, but I told him, that we can not get another potion`s master who`s as good as you are. Besides... I need you... Not only to give me my master degree... also for something else..."

,,For what?" She asked curiously, and I said: ,,There`s a shop in Diagon Alley... and it will open when th owner decided to open it..."

,,And why are you telling me this...?!" She asked, and I pulled out something of my skirt and showed her a key.

,,Because you are the Owner of "Black´s Swan`s" a new potion`s store... your dream... our dream... if you want... and I really hope, you still have this dream, because-"

,,You bought me a shop?" She asked and her eyes were filled with undiscribeable emotions. And before I could answer, she kissed me.

It wasn`t my first kiss with a woman. But it was the first kiss I really felt deep in my heart. And if I would not have laid in her bed, my legs would have had forgot about to hold me.

It was like the time had had decided to stand still.

Every thought of "what-if" of the last few weeks, were gone.

She tasted after wine, and her lips were softer than I had imaginate. I did something, what I never did before: I let myself fall into that kiss...

 

Her fingers wrapped around the key and my hand, and she pulled back, but only to smile at me.

,,Happy Birthday... by the way... what?! Did you thought, that I don`t know, when your birthday is, Ms Black?!"

She blushed and kissed me again, and wrapped her arms around me...

,,I had asked Bellatrix..." she laughed....

 

,,What about Quidditch?" She asked me the next morning, and I said: ,,I never had had the attention to play Quidditch for the rest of my life. I like it. I really do. But if I lose too many games?! What if a bludger hit me too hard?! Those are my fears... to lose you because of a game, where some people lose the ground underneath their feet... And I think I can reach more, with a master degree in potions."

,,So... you made a decition?"

,,It was a moment when I looked into your eyes when I knew it. So I talked to Bella and Lucius about everything you wanted to do if you left Hogwarts. They told me you had that dream of a potions shop, but also that you did not want to open one yourself ... So I talked to Lucius and he told me about an old wizard who had a potions shop in France but also one in Diagon Alley, which has been closed for ages. And he can not live it anymore. Lucius went to France and bought it for me ... well ... for us. And I have already returned the money to him ... "

She nodded and I crossed my fingers.

"You are ... unbelievable ...", she gasped, leaning her forehead against mine.

 

"Well ... if you want ..." I left the offer unfinished, but she smiled and kissed me again "Of course ... I would like to open this store with you ... I love you, Muriel. .. but ... why the name? "

,,At first... because I combined our last names. Second, I want to be only yours, third I don`t like the idea of "Black`s and Swan`s" that sounds, like we are not comfortable with each other... I know, I should`ve ask you first..."

,,I love it..."

,,Really?"

,,Yes..." she said smiling and we were cuddling for a while....

 

This was it.... laying in her bed... with her... I was happy... and I was just smiling, and kissed her neck.

She smirked, and we were looking both at the door, the moment someone was knocking...

 

 

,,Mom? Mom, I know you wanted to be alone, but you should eat something..."

 

,,You didn`t eat?" I asked in whisper tone, and she whispered back: ,,I was a kind of hurt... I thought you`ve left me for Quidditch..."

 

I raised an eyebrow, and she said loud: ,,Thank you Draco.... I`m coming!" and we could heard him walking away.

,,By the way..." I said, and nodded at the door. She widened her eyes, and I knew, she hadn`t thought about it either.

,,I have absolutely no idea...." she whispered, and we decided to stand up und get downstairs...

 

Maybe she should be angry or upset, but she had come back ... she had not left her ... and she had not left her for another woman ... she had not left her for a game ... she came back... and it was definitely the best birthday present ever...

 

,,By the way, how did you get into the house? "

"Lucius," I said and she smiled and took my hand.We walked down the stairs and I looked around a bit, which I had not done before, because I wanted to go to her.

,,Who are these people?" I asked while passing a few portraits.

,,Most of them were Lucius' family. Only the men. Do not ask me, but even in his pedigree only the men are listed .... "

 

We reached the second floor and could hear voices. I squeezed her hand nervously, but she whispered: ,,Relax..."

 

We entered a dining room, and Draco and Luna looked up at us.

,,Muriel?! What are you doing here? And since when are you here?" Draco asked, while Luna looked at us with her typical dreamingly gaze, before she said: ,,They are together, Draco. It`s obvious."

,,Wait... you and my mother?! So... it`s true... I mean..."

,,What Draco tries to say, is that we thought, that there is something between you two. And he is happy for you, he is only too shy to say it...."

,,That was not quite the description I was looking for, Luna, but... well... I can not do something against it... but... she is my Mom!"

,,Yes, and I`m here, Draco..." Narcissa said, and I smirked...

 

 

,,What's this? "She asked me while I was packing my things with magic, I looked at her and held a snakeskin in her hand. ,,I mean ... I know what it is, but ... "

,,This is Arya's last skin. I kept it ... I don`t know why ... "

,,Oh honey, we both know why you kept it," she said with a smile and put it carefully in a bag.

,,I suppose that's the first snitch you've ever caught?" She asked, turning the little golden ball in her fingers.

,,Yes ...", I said and took it from her. ,,After I caught it, a bludger caught me and broke three ribs."

,,I lost my first one. I kept it like you, but I lost it a few years later. I marked it ... "

,,With an "N"? "I asked, and meant it as a joke, she turned the snitch and I stared at the "N"...

 

,,You two are so sweet..." Andromeda stood in the door to my guest room, and grinned from ear to ear, and I greeted her with a hug.

Narcissa kissed her sister`s cheek, and Andromeda said: ,,You know, you can stay, Muriel..."

,,I know, Andy... but..."

,,We are moivng to Black Manor." Narcissa explained, and Andromeda raised an eyebrow. ,,Are you sure? I mean it`s old... and mother`s portrait... oh no wait, it`s in Grimmauld Place..."

,,Yes, and there`s nothing, I can not fix with some spells. Besides, Lucius is helping."

,,So, you two are okay?"

,,Yes..." Narcissa said, and I could hear that she was telling the truth...

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The last day... the very last night as a Slytherin student... none of us wanted to think of going to bed, so we spent our last night in the common room, where we were talking, and laughing...

 

,,Are you alright?" Narcissa asked me the next day. We were standing in her office, and all her belongings were packed.

,,Just realizing, that I will not return to Hogwarts... Where are my last two years had gone?"

She came to me, and took my face in her hands. ,,Muriel, I know this feeling. I felt the same, when I had left Hogwarts. The only difference between me and you is, when I had left this school, a man and a Marriage was waiting for me. An arranged marriage. And a man, I did not loved truely... sometimes I really loved him... but you... you are leaving Hogwarts with me. And I had nothing... I had had a house, money, and everyone was waiting for me to becoming pregnant. And you, my sweet Darling... you have a shop, and you will start your master degree with me."

,,The shop is yours..."

,,Ours, my sweetheart..."

I nodded and she kissed me...

 

We left Hogwarts together and during the next week we opened the store ...

There was a black wing out of stone that opened when someone entered the store. Above the wing was a cauldron and the name "Black`s Swan`s" in green and silver letters. There were cauldrons, herbs, vials and a witch with long black hair pressed against the wall in the back room...

 

I moaned in Narcissa`s mouth, and felt my own arousal growing. She pressed me hard against the wall, and my hands found their way underneath her dress, and I cupped her breasts.

,,Sure...?" She asked me whispering, and looked at me, with lust filled eyes.

,,Yes..." I moaned, and she kissed my neck, before she stepped back. She led me to the sofa, and pushed me gently on it, before she undressed herself. She opened my dress, and pulled it down.

,,The Wing..."

,,Is locked... now relax..." she lowered herself, and our breasts were pressed together... I stroked her bare back, and while we were kissing, I felt one of her hands sliding down. I closed my eyes, and she whispered in my ear: ,,I can stop, if you are not sure..."

,,I am sure..." I whispered, and she thrust deep and hard into me. I bit in her shoulder, and alomst screamed in pain and dug my nails deep in her back.

,,Relax... and breathe..." she whispered an waited. After a few seconds, she started to move her fingers slowly in and out, until I moaned out of lust, and she moved her fingers faster...

 

,,Are you alright?" She asked me, and held me in her arms. I laid next to her on the sofa, and I smiled: ,,I`m happy... for the first time since Arya`s death, I am really happy... do you remember, when I asked you about the reason, why no potion exists, for losing the virginity?"

,,Of course..."

,,I`m glad, that it would be against nature, because it felt... good. A bit painful, but maybe I was just a kind of nervous..."

,,That could it be..."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

A few years later, we were invited to Ginny`s wedding. She had invited everybody she and Hermione knew. and the burrow was full of people.

We were laying in sleeping bags, and I stroke her hand.

,,Do you know all these people?" She asked me after a while, and I said: ,,The most of them were Weasleys..."

,,Unmistakably..." Narcissa whispered, and I held back a laughter.

,,That half-veela, or whatever she is exactly, is Fleur Dela- somewhat... can not remember the name. And she is Hermione`s friend from france."

,,And you don`t like her..."

,,I`m not the only one.."

,,Definitely not, and I swear to Merlin, if she is ever again alone with you, I`m going to kill her..."

,,Narcissa... what do I want from a half-veela, or frog eater?!"

,,Frogs are disgusting. Tasted it once..." she whispered, and I made a face, and started to stroke her belly.

,,That Bulgarian seeker is Harry`s best friend, and who in the wide world are those other people, I really don`t know..."

,,Like my wedding. There were my family, and Lucius` family, and many other... Honey, what exactly are you doing?!"

,,Nothing..." I said, and my hand was sliding between her legs. ,,It`s not my fault, that you don`t wearing underwear..." and with that, I started moving my fingers between her already wet folds...

,,I hate you..." she rolled to the side, to muffled her moan, and I entered her. ,,No you don`t..."

 

We woke up the next morning, and I heard loud voices out of the kitchen. We stood up, wrapped us in two blankets, and went into the kitchen, and there was a huge discussion, about something...

,,Good morning..." Molly whispered, and Narcissa whispered back: ,,What`s the subject?"

,,Fred and George were arguing about time travel..."

And out of nowhere, Narcissa and I were shouting: ,,NO!!!" At the same time, and everybody were looking questioning at us....

 

 

END


End file.
